


The Methods of a Malfoy

by theGreenWitch1287



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, Oneshot collection, Romance, Seduction, Sexy, Slytherin, Smut, Smutty, oneshots, tom felton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreenWitch1287/pseuds/theGreenWitch1287
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy. The infamous Slytherin Prince. Born into The Sacred Twenty-Eight, the only son of Death Eaters.  A Malfoy, by name and by nature, to the very marrow of his bones. Born into wealth, reputation, pride, and privilege.  Snide, supercilious, and spoilt. And yet, magnetic in a manner you have never known before.  His methods are charismatic, captivating, crippling...will you be able to resist?A one-shot collection of seductive, beguiling, lascivious escapades of friendship, desire, sexual awakening, and carnal pleasure at the most basic, insatiable level...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Steam

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :) ******

****_Steam_ ** **

****

I braced myself against the cool tiled wall, burying my face against my arm as I felt Draco's hands slide slowly down my soapy back. He murmured softly.

"Tense?"

I mumbled my assent, letting Draco work more of his caressing touch upon my aching flesh, our slick, warm bodies caged together in the confines of the shower stall. His hands glanced, firm and measured, working back up along the pebbled line of my spine, his thumbs digging in, deeper and firmer into every inch of flesh he stroked before spreading out into soft circles over my shoulders, willing, urging my taught and aching muscles to uncoil. Our hips were pressed flush, my back to his chest and as his hands drifted down once more, digging into the curves of my waistline, I felt him lean back a little, gaining some leverage, allowing his hardening cock to rub right between the cheeks of my arse.

A shuddering, helpless whimper rose from my throat. Water streamed and dripped from my long, sodden hair, catching in my eyelashes as I looked back at my lover, Draco meeting my gaze before leaning forward and over the rise of my shoulder to kiss me softly.

"Mmmm...you make me so fucking hard, beautiful. Looking like this."

A soft smirk curled at the edge of his mouth and I couldn't help but let out a soft huff of breath as I leaned my forehead forward, resting on the cool tiles of the wall. It wasn't exactly a large space and the two of us sharing it made it even smaller. Not that I was complaining all that much. After all, Draco was kissing and nibbling along my shoulder and collarbone and reverently running his expert hands along my ribs, teasing me, torturing me as they slowly began to travel lower and lower down my rapidly surrendering body. I let out another soft groan, my body trembling with an involuntary shudder as his hands settled on the curves of my hips. My centre pulsed and despite the water of the shower, I felt the unmistakable sticky wetness seeping between my thighs.

"Mmmm, that feel good, gorgeous?" Draco purred, nipping at my ear lobe, sucking it slowly between his warm lips, his fingers slipping forward to rest just above my mound, "do you need a little help there?"

"Maybe...maybe just a little..." I murmured, at last finding my breath, fractured as it was. Thank goodness for the Heads showers and their never-ending supply of hot water. I wanted this to last as long as humanly possible. And I knew for certain that Draco wanted the same thing too.

"Your wish is my command," he purred, pressing another soft kiss to my damp cheek, the tip of his tongue lingering for a split second before he pulled away and leaned out of the stall to retrieve the shower oil that was lying on the nearby vanity unit. I couldn't help but smirk, as I slowly and bonelessly sank to the floor. When he stepped back in, he turned and then smirked as he found me with my fingers now delving between the throbbing, slick folds of my cunt.

He was smiling but I also saw him swallow slowly as his gaze locked to mine and I knew that meant he was becoming rapidly, dangerously aroused. He loved watching me pleasuring myself. He always did. It was a fail-safe way to get him absolutely and utterly horny and rock hard in a near-instant. I remembered the last time it had happened.

I had returned to my empty dorm early one afternoon following a cancelled Charms class (something about Professor Flitwick accidentally setting his beard on fire) and had decided, following several weeks of stress-filled classes and late-night study sessions, to indulge in a bit of belated self-pleasure. As I had been working myself into a near frenzy, a familiar voice had rose up around me and my eyes had snapped open to see Draco, having disregarded his afternoon Transfiguration lesson, standing beside my bed, his penetrating gaze locked to me, his robes open, his trousers tenting in shameless, barely concealed arousal.

"Don't you dare stop..." he had rumbled as he has taken himself in hand right in front of me.

I hadn't. I wouldn't have dared. A mere moment later I had found my arms pinned roughly above my head, my knickers quite literally torn from me as Draco had plunged his head down between my spread thighs, burying his tongue into my molten heat with an almost feral growl. The preceding couple of hours that had followed had been without a doubt the most intense, athletic, all-consuming, and blissfully exhausting sex I had ever experienced. Draco was near uncontrollable in his desire and passion and by the time we had finally emerged and made our way meekly into the common room, we realised we had missed the beginning of dinner...not that we really cared all that much.

"And what do you think you're doing down there, madam?" Draco rumbled, bringing me back to myself, the shower, and him. I saw his cock twitching against his thigh as he continued to watch me tease myself.

I smiled up at him and thumbed over the pulsing bead of my exposed clit with a shiver, sinking my teeth into my lower lip.

"Playing. Wanna join in?"

He made a sound that could almost have been described as a snarl, an intense, almost primitive sound that sent every nerve ending in me quivering with pent up and bubbling desire, before he dropped to his knees and shuffled up behind my back and the wall, arranging himself so that my back was pressed to his front, his strong legs bracketing my hips, his arms sliding around to embrace me, his hands, still clutching the flask of oil coming to rest on the rise of my belly.

"Ahhh...forget the oil," I gasped, taking the vial from his fingers and dropping it into the corner behind us as I stretched my slippery body to rub back against him. "I'm wet enough already. Just do something with your hands. Now."

"Mmmm... that I can manage," Draco growled, sliding his hands up so that they slipped up and over my torso, over the slick, soapy rises of my breasts, his thumbs rolling over my

turgid nipples as he went, letting them harden even more under his unrelenting touch. I knew he loved the little noises, the soft whimpers, the almost mewing whines I made when he played with my tits, along with the way my head sank back to rest on his shoulder, our cheeks rubbing together, locks of his wet hair grazing my electrified skin. A single digit stroked along the furrow of my collarbone, catching an errant drop, stroking a stray strand out of the way.

"May I?"

I weakly grunted my acquiesce as Draco ducked his head to nip at my throat, mouthing down until he could set his lips and sharp teeth into the fleshy rise of my breast, marking it, marking me with firm, sucking kisses. My hand flew up to cup the back of his head, holding him there and I heard Draco groan once more when my fingers gripped into his short, soaked hair and pulled. Hard.

"Fuuuck..."

That was all he managed before his hands were at my pussy, his skilled fingers gliding easily through the sticky wetness, finding my pulsing bead with expert accuracy, his fingers rubbing and circling with pace and precision. I arched, pushing up into Draco's caress, his mouth sliding up, panting against my ear as he sped up his movements, teasing and torturing me in the way he knew I both loathed and adored.

"Draco...Dray.. fuck..." My voice cracked as I tried to speak and then I let out a sudden yelp as Draco's other hand unexpectedly came into play. His fingers were digging into my pale thigh as he gripped it hard and forced my legs even further apart. The water was pelting down on us both and Draco ducked his head slightly to keep it out of his eyes, snuggling in closer to the side of my face as his voice became even lower and even more feral if it was humanely possible.

"Fuck... I love it when you say my name. Say it again. Do it."

The last comment was almost a hiss and I groaned and ground desperately into his touch, trying to gain as much of the blissful contact as possible.

"Draco...ohhhh....god..."

His chuckle of satisfaction was pure filth and I very nearly came on the spot, right then and there.

"That's a good girl. Now...what do you want?" he asked, his thumb pressing into the juncture of my hip, dipping low until he just barely brushed the puckered spot of my arse. All I could see was stars as I groaned again.

"What was that, my angel? You'll have to speak up..."

His digit grazed my hole once more and I groaned again, even louder this time, my fingers tightening, gripping desperately at the back of his hair. His teeth sank into the side of my neck, his voice as low and dark as I had ever heard it.

"Tell me..."

I gasped. Desperately.

"Get me off... I need to come so fucking bad...you have...no idea..."

I was dizzy, my head swimming with it all, my legs starting to shake and blessedly, Draco took mercy on me quite quickly, speeding up his motions and sliding his other hand down to tease at my rosy hole, again and again, brushing and tickling against it, dipping and sliding a gentle inch or two in as his fingers continued their relentless pursue on my now aching, twinging clit. The familiar coil of heat was rising rapidly in the pit of my belly and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. A mere moment or so at the very most.

When I came, I came hard and I came loud, my wail echoing around the shower and Draco chuckled a little as I shook through my orgasm, groaning and moaning and gasping again and again as the waves of pleasure continued to flood and flow through me. The intensity took me completely by surprise and I felt Draco smirk against my shoulder, proud and ever so slightly smug that he had been the cause of it. He continued to stroke me lightly through the receding waves of pleasure, looking down over my shoulder as I continued to tremble and twitch and gasp sporadically through the pulsing aftershocks.

"Mmmm... now that was a good one, hey?" Draco purred, kissing his way up my throat once more as he ran his hands back up my chest, resting just below my breasts as he held us together.

I was panting, my head thrown back and my eyes still closed and I could tell such a position was tempting Draco to suck another blushing, branding mark into my skin but he managed to restrain himself. He had been sufficiently rewarded watching all of the tensions and the aches and pains melt out of my body and I knew he knew that that was reward itself seeing as how he'd been so concerned when I had been in such a bad mood earlier.

"That...was so...so fucking... perfect," I murmured, sinking all my weight back against Draco's damp, toned chest, "if I had an ounce of energy left, I'd tell you to do that again. And again. And again."

"Mmmm, you're such a good girl, aren't you?" Draco replied, pressing a soft sucking kiss to my cheek before pushing out gently from behind me, rising to his feet and offering me both his hands so that he could help me, shakily up, from the slippery shower floor.

"Come on angel....let's get you into my nice warm bed."

As soon as he had me out of the shower cubicle and had the water shut off, Draco found himself, much to his pleasant surprise, pressed up against the back of the wooden bathroom door.

"Oh...and what's this then?" he asked, looking into my face which was only mere inches from his own. I just smiled and reached down, freeing his towel from his hips with a single finger and letting it drop carelessly to the ground.

"You didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?".

A second later, I reached my lips up, teasing, brushing his with the very tips of my own as my hands began going to work to repay his earlier favour to me, my words a mere whisper between us as Draco pulled my head forward to meet my lips with his own.

"No good deed goes unrewarded, my lover..."


	2. Mouse & Snake

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_Mouse & Snake_ **

I remember the day it happened as clearly as if it were yesterday.

I was approaching the end of my 6th year at Hogwarts and despite being a member of the infamous Slytherin house, I was quite the opposite of what most people would normally picture when they envisioned a Slytherin student. I had always been a quiet and meek and mild person. I generally preferred the companionship of books and animals to people. I wasn't aloof, nor rude, nor anti-social. I had just always felt more comfortable in my own company. I had been that way ever since I was a little girl.

As I grew older, I had come to realise it was one of the many consequences, both positive and negative, of being a witch. Granted, I hadn't known that was the reason, not at least until I had turned 11 and learnt the truth about who I was. But whilst the other children would be outside, running around, chasing balls and climbing trees, I would be indoors, tucked up on the settee or in front of the fire, my face buried in a book or talking to the cat. I had never liked drama or confrontation, I couldn't really do small talk, despite trying on numerous occasions. I was, for lack of a better description, painfully shy, so much so that my Scottish great-grandmother had bestowed upon me the nickname "Mouse" at an early age.

The other, rather less amiable consequence of my, at the time, unknown magical ability, was that of my rare, dormant yet explosive temper. It took a lot to upset or rile me and it was such an infrequent event that even when I coughed or sneezed loudly, people would look at me quizzically as if they had forgotten that I even had a voice of my own. If you were stupid enough to cross that fatal line, however, it would be advisable, nay essential, to leave the room, the building and probably the postcode as well, as my temper reached critical mass.

I had always remembered vividly one such bizarre incident that had occurred, shortly after my 10th birthday. My mother, in her unfortunate ignorance, had forbidden me from visiting one of my favourites sanctuaries of the public library after I had neglected my household chores, due to being absorbed by yet another book. Despite my vehement protests, the punishment had stuck, my temper had boiled and flared and a short time later, the hall feature mirror had shattered and crashed to the floor in a barrage of glass shards and splintered wood, followed by our brand-new refrigerator unexpectedly blowing up shortly after.

Mum and Dad of course had been completely mystified as to what had caused 2 apparently unrelated incidents so close together. But it had been my great grandmother, a wily and dry-witted 90-year-old, who had finally enlightened me to my being a witch the day I received my letter from Hogwarts. She had known all along. She was a witch herself and the root of my own magical abilities, despite the fact that neither set of my grandparents nor either of my parents possessed any kind of magical aptitude. When I had questioned her about the strange things that I had caused to happen on the exceptional occasion that I lost my temper, she informed me of the reason why she had called me "Mouse" for so many years.

"Think about it, Y/N," she said, relighting her herbal roll- up as we sat together by the hearth at our house in Wiltshire that evening, "think about a wee mouse. They are small, quiet, shy, gentle wee creatures. They look like they woul'ne and coul'ne hurt nothing and no one. But, should ye' irritate or aggravate 'em or dinna ken how to handle 'em, they will bite and they will bite hard! And if ye' leave them to their own devices, they will demolish any and everything in their way before ye' even know what's happened! They are silent but destructive forces."

She had said something else then. Something that I, as a naive 11-year-old, hadn't really given a second thought to at the time. Great-grandma had always spoken in roundabout riddles and connotations of sorts, something that my father had attributed to the onset of senility and her fondness for a daily whisky or 3. But, by the end of my 6th year, it had all made eventual, perfect sense to me. Like so many instances before, she was foreseeing, preparing and priming me for a time that was yet to occur in my future without me even realising.

"One of the only beings that can quell the mouse in its destructive ways, is the serpent. The snake. He will likely spit venom and try to bite to a' first, but he may indeed surprise yeh with his true nature..."

And so it was, all of this had bought me to the afternoon that I found myself in a busy school corridor, engaged in a scathing war of words with none other than Draco Malfoy. He knew exactly how to press all of my wrong buttons.

The curious thing was, I had managed to fly under the Malfoy radar, essentially undetected, for my first few years at Hogwarts. I knew of him, of course. Who didn't? His very name was reputed and revered, not only throughout Slytherin house and Hogwarts but the wider wizarding world as well. But he had never given me much more than the occasional, cursory glance, right back to that very first evening in the Great Hall when I had joined the ranks of green and silver. He had never bullied me in the same manner that he did other muggle-born students, a fact that I relished with quiet content. If anything, he more or less ignored me. I couldn't even recall him saying more than 2 words to me in all the time that we had shared the serpent on our robes. That was up until the middle of my 4th year.

That was when it all started, seemingly out of the blue. I had never done nor said anything to cause or provoke it. It just began, much to my bewilderment and chagrin. The occasional terse remark in class evolved gradually into more vocal and confrontational comments and physical intimidations in the corridors and common room, eventually leading to the frequent use of the taboo insult that many of the other students who also came from non-magical families endured on an almost daily basis from the mouth of Draco Malfoy.

Mudblood.

I had dealt with it, day in and day out for months upon months. But that afternoon, the lava inside of me that had been bubbling and boiling silently for a good long while now began to rise, and following yet another sniping slur as we passed in the corridor, I had finally snapped. Draco had appeared momentarily taken aback as I spun around and confronted him after so long of saying and doing nothing. So too had a small group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs who quickly formed a huddle off to the side, watching on at a safe distance as the Mouse and Bookworm of Slytherin confronted the stuck-up crown Prince. It was an event that next to no one in Hogwarts would have likely ever predicted to happen, least of all, one initiated by me!

But unlike the gawking group of Badgers, Draco didn't retreat from my challenge. He embraced it. And I swore, I saw that predatory glint in his eye as he stepped up before me, towering over me, like a King Cobra with its hood flared, circling and sizing up the plucky little mongoose who had dared to snap out at him, ready to strike back in the blink of an eye without warning.

'As far as I'm concerned...' I retorted as we continued to bicker, 'you can take your purist judgements and opinions and your infantile name-calling... and shove it all up your pretentious, arrogant, misogynistic ARSE!'

'You just wait,' he hissed back, 'wait 'til my father hears about this!'

'Oh, I think you've worn that one out, don't you?!' I countered, 'news flash for you, Draco...no-one really gives a shit what your daddy dearest thinks! And anyone who does is as big a twat as you are!'

He blew out a derisive snort. 'You're just a mouthy, jumped up, filthy little mudblood, aren't you?'

'Yeah, and you're a mouthy, vile, haughty little prick, aren't you?' I retorted, narrowing my eyes.

'Why don't you just admit you like me?'

'Why don't you kiss my arse?'

He smirked then, taking a step closer to me.

'Oh...I'd love to, darling,' he growled, leering at me, 'you have no idea...'

I scoffed in disgust, scrunching my face in revulsion, but stood my ground.

'You lay so much as a finger on me...' I spat back, '...and I will take great pleasure in dropping your sorry arse, right here, right now, in this corridor. Mark...my...words.'

'I'd rather mark you somewhere else...' Draco rumbled, arching his dark brow as he stepped right into me, pushing his chest against my own.

Without warning, he gave a sudden, audible, intimidating snap of his sharp white teeth, right in front of my face. I felt myself twitch ever so slightly at his bite but I continued to hold my ground, my eyes not leaving his as we persisted to stare each other down in the middle of the hallway. By now, our vocal argument had drawn quite the crowd, close to 40 students now encircling us, watching with both curiosity and apprehension as we continued our standoff, eager to see who would buckle under first or if fists or hexes would start flying along with our words.

'You're pathetic, do you know that?' I replied, poking a single finger into Draco's chest, pushing his imposing body off of my own, 'you're nothing but a bully. A pathetic little bully who takes perverse pleasure in torturing other people. It's really quite sad actually.'

'Well, you'd know all about pathetic, wouldn't you?' he sneered, 'a perfect little bookworm mudblood, who wouldn't and couldn't stand up for herself if her life depended on it. I seriously wonder how you even ended up in Slytherin, because as far as I can see, you don't deserve to be. Not by a long shot. It was the worst thing this place ever did, letting in filth like you.'

'I was put in Slytherin because the Sorting Hat deemed me worthy,' I retorted, 'it may not be entirely clear to you, Malfoy, but the last time I checked, your opinion didn't really amount to all that much. So, as I suggested before, how about you take it and stick it where the sun doesn't shine? That is after you've removed the heads of your equally pathetic minions, of course. I mean, c'mon, Pugface Parkinson's got her head wedged so far up your backside that half the time, I can't tell where she ends and you begin!'

At my comment, the crowd around us erupted into muffled giggles and frantic chatter. Even I was pleasantly surprised with the sniping wit I had just come out with as I continued to smirk back at Draco, his stormy gaze now burning into mine as he stood, stock still and momentarily speechless following my unexpected remark.

'You want to watch what you say to me...' he replied eventually, his voice now low and unusually quiet.

I gave a soft snort of contempt, narrowing my eyes again.

'Or what?' I countered, 'what are you going to do, Draco? Send an owl to Daddy and ask him to come to fight your battles for you? Seriously, you really are all talk and no trousers, aren't you?'

No sooner had the last syllable left my lips, than Draco had seized my upper arm and began half dragging, half guiding me down the corridor, away from the gawking crowd.

'Get off of me!' I snarled, writhing and battling to escape his clutch as I was tugged along against my will. His grip was too strong though, even against my frantic movements and he kept a firm, disabling hold of me all the way down the corridor until suddenly, we rounded corner and he bundled unexpectedly me into a deserted classroom. The door slammed shut behind us and only then did he let me go.

Wrenching myself away from Draco, I stood back, glaring fiercely at him, my mouth agape in disbelief and affront for a brief moment, before I sent my hand flying across his cheek, right to left in a swiping slap. The sound of skin striking skin echoed loudly in the empty room, like the snapping, biting crack of a whip.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?!' I roared, my teeth gritted, my eyes wide and wild as I glowered at him, 'don't you EVER fucking touch me again!'

'What the fuck is your problem?!' Draco growled back, his hand now raised to his slapped cheek which was already starting to flare in a bright red glow, my handprint obvious.

'What the fuck is MY problem? What the fuck is YOUR problem?!' I retorted, 'I don't have a problem...except YOU, you slimy little reptile!'

I advanced on him then, thumping him hard in the chest with both of my hands, shoving him backwards, pushing him as far away from me as I could.

'You treat me like total and utter shit for the last couple of years, then you have the audacity to ask me what MY problem is?! Why don't you pull your head out of your pretentious arse and take a long, hard look in the fucking mirror!'

I shoved him again, pushing him a few more paces backwards, my hands beating hard against his chest. Never before had I been consumed by such rapid wrath, never before had the boiling white-hot haze of total and pure rage overwhelmed me as completely as it did at that moment. I saw Draco wince slightly as he grappled against the ongoing onslaught of my assaulting hands but like petrol to a fire, it simply fuelled me further.

'For fucks sake, Y/L/N! Stop fucking hitting me!'

'Why don't you make me,' I snarled, taking another step into him, 'you self-righteous, obnoxious piece of shit!'

Draco advanced on me then, grasping my raised wrist with one hand, his other clenching the waistband of my skirt as he spun me quickly around and then drove me backwards into the nearby wall. My back thudded hard against the rough stone, his clutch like a vice, his body crushing against mine, both of us letting out a grunt of frustration and exertion as our eyes locked together.

'Will you just shut up and listen to me, for fucks sake?!' he exclaimed, 'fucking hell...I'm in love with you, Y/L/N!'

In that split second between him saying my surname and my mind registering just what he had said, I felt my heart skip a noticeable beat. Had I really just heard what I thought I had?

No, I couldn't have... argued one side of my brain, ...there was no way Draco Malfoy had just said that to me. That he loved me?! Me?! A mudblood of all people?! Loved by the Slytherin Prince who despised all muggle-borns and everything about them? No way, no how! Don't be utterly ridiculous! But wait! ...countered the other side... that's exactly what you heard, wasn't it? You know you heard that... you know you did! Otherwise, you wouldn't be having this hysterical conversation with yourself in the first place, would you, you stupid cow? Oh. My. GOD....!

'No, you're not,' I said slowly as I shook my head, still not completely believing either side of my still racing brain, 'you're lying....'

'I'm not lying,' Draco replied, his gaze boring into mine, 'I'm not, Y/N...I promise you.'

'You are...' I hissed, still shaking my head, '...I know you are. You are nothing but a liar...' 

'No!' he implored, his eyes glowing and resolute as he gazed down onto me, clutching hold of my forearms, pulling me towards him, 'listen to me, Y/N! Please! I need you.'

Dipping his face down, he captured my lips with his in a deep, full kiss. The clasp of his lips on mine was so gripping and took me by such surprise that for a moment, I was temporarily paralysed. Eventually though, after a few short seconds which felt to me like several long hours, I managed to prise my lips from his, wrestling myself from his grasp.

'Fuck you,' I groaned, pushing my palms against his shoulders. I tried desperately to shove him away from me, but Draco clutched hold of my arms again, holding me against him, his stormy eyes burning back to mine.

'I love you.'

He dipped his lips back down to recapture with mine. For a split second, I felt myself begin to kiss him back before I managed to drag my lips from his once again.

'Fuck you!' I spat, beating my hands hard against his shoulders as I fought to tussle against his embrace. It was then, with lightening-fast reflexes, Draco gripped me tightly by my wrists again, my back thumping back against the hard wall as our eyes fused. Our bodies pressed together and like his cinch had sent a powerful sedative surging through me, I felt myself stop struggling in an instant.

'Stop...' he growled, his gaze intense and smouldering as he looked down on me, '...and listen to me. I love you.'

I didn't say another word and once more, his lips dipped down and enveloped mine. For the first time, I didn't resist as I crumbled completely and melted at last, weakly into his waiting arms. I could hear my brain screaming at me how angry I was, how much I wanted to go on hitting him, hurting him as he had hurt me so many times. But my heart, my soul and my undeniable desire for him coupled with his ardent embrace, intoxicating kisses and soulful words swamped me completely and obliterated all thoughts of resentment and indignation in a second.

Opening my mouth wide to him, my hands plunged into the back of his pale hair, pulling him down to me, crushing his lips hard against my own. I groaned and gasped against his kiss as his tongue plundered my mouth, his lips smothering mine, his warm breath spilling into me. I could taste him on my lips, on my tongue, the bubbling heat spreading down my front in an instant as his hands roamed down me, clutching one of my breasts through my woollen jumper, the warmth from his hand sending an enlivening jolt through me.

His hands then plunged up and under both my jumper and blouse as one, sending shuddering jolts of electricity down my spine, down in a cascading ripple to between my legs, hot wetness seeping from the junction in the middle before I even realised how aroused I already was. I gasped again as he dragged his mouth from mine then, his hot wet tongue and lips trailing down the curve of the front of my neck as he sank slowly to his knees in front of me. A second later, he had my skirt pushed up and my knickers pulled down. I knew exactly what he was doing, but I didn't resist. If anything, I assisted him as we broke apart briefly, allowing me to step out of them and kick them to the side, before our lips plunged back together, more frantic and impassioned than before.

Reaching my now shaking hands down, I grappled with the front of Draco's trousers, tugging them open and down his hips as our mouths continued to ravish and plunder hungrily together. My arms wrapped his neck as he pushed me back up against the wall, lifting me from my feet, and then, without vacillation, he surged forward and slid into me, full and deep in one delicious, measured movement, filling me up, right to the hilt.

I clung desperately to Draco's neck, groaning and gasping, my legs wrapped around his back, holding him deep inside of me as we moved hurriedly together. My fingers gripped the back of his hair as we ground and thrust hard and fast against each other, our grunts and groans unashamed and vocal, Draco pushing one hand between our bodies, his long fingers parting and plunging into my dripping centre, the pad of his thumb rubbing and grazing my clitoris as we moved as one. His hips pistoned into mine, my blood racing, my heart thudding as his broken breath hit my neck and face over and over, his scent filling my nose, his lips hovering mere millimetres from mine as he continued to pound into me.

In a heartbeat, his mouth re-found mine and before I knew what was happening, I was whimpering and moaning against his kiss as my hips bucked down hard, a sudden and intense orgasm bursting through me, catching me completely and utterly off guard. The white-hot heat seared up my front, the wetness of my arousal pouring from me, coating my upper thighs as I clenched and released around him again and again, until I finally flopped weakly back against the wall, my eyes falling shut as I trembled and panted in the aftershock, gripping him close to me. After a slightly gauche moment as we clung to each other, fighting to catch our racing breaths, Draco recaptured my lips with his own before pulling me from the wall and began walking me across the room, still encased in his arms.

Laying me down onto my back atop the nearest desk, he arched over me, his knees pressing into the edge, my arms snaking back around his neck, holding our lips crushed together as we continued to kiss, passionate and frantic. I sighed between our mouths as his warm hands slid down over the mounds of my breasts, kneading at the soft flesh beneath the grey wool and fitted cotton, his thumbs strumming purposely, possessively across the rigid peaks of my nipples. With deft fingers, he made short work of my jumper, then my shirt buttons, peeling it away from me, letting it hang around my shoulders to reveal my heaving breasts, still encased in my bra. One rapid hand dove into one of the cups, pulling the swelling flesh of my naked breast free from the confines, his warm lips slipping from mine, down to encase the point of my nipple.

As he sucked and licked, I could feel every single inch of his warm, firm, still naked groin pressing against mine. His gaze, now dark and blown with arousal and rampant desire, burned and flickered as he looked down on me, drinking me in as I lay before him, those deep soulful pools of his eyes entrancing me, savouring me, paralysing me without words. I tried to find my breath, I fought to put 2 words together but again, the words perished on my lips as Draco slipped his mouth across and began tormenting my other breast in the same excruciatingly, ecstatic manner. My back arched again, pushing my chest hard against his face and I let out a soft, anguished cry as he nibbled with his sharp white teeth along the hardened point, pausing to tug at it gently, teasingly before encircling it in the soothing warm wetness of the flat of his caressing tongue.

'Mmmm, don't you come again already, gorgeous,' he purred as he raised his face back up to look at me, 'I'm not done with you yet...'

Parting my knees open, we shifted in tandem against the hard desk top before I let him slide his remaining hardness smoothly back into me, a deep groan of elation rising from my throat as he filled me up once more. Gripping my hands into his shoulder blades, I rippled and rolled my hips against his as he ground deep and measured into me, our eyes locked together, his length fitting me perfectly and completely, my hot inner walls groaning and gripping each and every for his grinding pumps, pulling him deeper and deeper into me with every desperate motion.

'Harder...' I gasped, arching my head back, my eyes lolling shut with gratification, '...deeper...fuck me harder...'

'Open your legs wider...' Draco purred, gripping me under my thighs, tilting them upwards so that my abdomen and bottom rose from the worn desktop, '...wrap them around my back.'

I obeyed him, locking my ankles together at the small of his back, the change of angle making him bump and grind hard and blissful against my inner and outer points, a long, whimpering moan rising from my throat in response, the wet heat pouring from me as he continued to thrust into me, his eyes locked to mine.

'That's it...' he whispered, flashing me that predatory grin that I had seen only moments before, '...you keep your eyes on me, sweetheart. Keep them right on me. I want you to look at me as I fuck you.'

The gripping heat clawed steadily up inside of me, rising up and up deep inside of me like a raging fire increasing in size, unrestrained and unashamed moans and groans and gasps rising from my throat as he moved inside of me, his gaze never once leaving me and before I knew it, the burning pressure became nearly unbearably tight, my inner walls beginning to flutter and twitch, begging for release from the tension. Gripping my fingers into his biceps, I tipped my head back against the desktop, my eyes lolling shut again against my will, my breathing reduced to heaving gasping pants as I felt my body beginning to tense and tremble in prelude to my climax.

'I'm close, Draco...' I gasped, my voice shuddering, 'I'm... nearly there...oh god, don't stop, don't stop...'

'You going to come with me, baby, hey?' he growled, 'come on...let me hear you...scream for me!'

'Yes...oh god! Yes! Keep going, keep going...'

'Look at me, baby...look at me...'

He gripped my chin in his hand then, tilting my face firmly forward so that I looked directly into his own. A rough kiss savaged my lips as he kept a hold of my face, all the while never missing a beat as he persisted to fuck me, hard and unrelenting, against the worn desktop.

He continued to move steadfast inside of me and then with one final, plunging thrust, my second orgasm exploded through me in a blissful flood, my head snapping back, my breasts heaving upwards as a wail of ecstasy roared from my throat, adrenaline surging through my veins, my body tensing momentarily before I rode out the waves, bellowing a deep guttural groan to the high ceiling. Draco joined me in release a second later, his head dropping to the groove of my neck and shoulder as he thrust his hips hard against mine then exploded deep inside of me, his breath hot against my bare skin, his own groan echoing in my ears before he collapsed finally, against my chest, our bodies hot, sated and sleek with sweat.

It took us a long moment to steady our racing heartbeats and calm our broken breaths, but eventually, I felt Draco raise his head from my neck with a soft groan. Opening up my heavy eyes, I gazed back at him, blinking slowly as his pale face returned to focus in front of me.

'Oh my god...' I breathed finally, half laughing, half sighing as I continued to rake my shaking hands through his now dishevelled hair, '...um...what the hell was that just then?'

'I have no idea,' Draco replied, chuckling also as he leant in, pressing his forehead against mine, the joy of joint release and rebellion infectious, 'I don't know. I seriously don't. I guess that mouth of yours pissed me off so much, I just had to have it.'

I grinned, giggling as I nudged his nose with my own.

'You're an idiot.'

He smirked. 'You know you like me....really.'

'I'm admitting to nothing...' I quipped, '...I know you'll only use it against me if I do!'

'Jesus Christ, Y/L/N...you really are relentless, aren't you?' Draco laughed, 'always have to have the last bloody word!'

It was then my Great-grandmother's words from so many years before, at last re-rose to the forefront of my brain.

"One of the only beings that can quell the mouse in its destructive nature, is the serpent..."

Of course! How did I miss that one? Oh well......

Cocking my brow, I mirrored his smirk.

'Speak for yourself, sweetheart. Ssssssss.'

He furrowed his brow. 'Did you just hiss at me?'

'Yes,' I grinned, 'don't worry...I'll explain it to you later.'

I waggled my brows again, unable to contain my smile as Draco cupped my cheek with his palm, urging my mouth back up to his, our lips re-joining in a tender yet deep embrace.

It was then, we were both alerted to the sudden arrival of a familiar, stern voice.

'Right! Where are they? I will not tolerate fighting of any kind in this school!'

It was Professor McGonagall. And judging by her footsteps on the hard stone floor, she was rapidly approaching the classroom in which we remained, half-naked, suspiciously dishevelled and laying against each other.

'Shit!' I hissed, wrenching my lips from Draco's and springing to my feet, fumbling with the buttons of my still opened blouse with one hand as I snatched up my pullover with the other, 'what do we do?!'

'Get in the cupboard!' Draco replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the ebony wood storage cubby that stood in the corner, 'get in and don't move a muscle!'

The cupboard was only just big enough to fit us both, Draco's sliding his tall frame in against mine, managing by some small miracle to pull the door quickly but quietly closed at the very last moment, just as McGonagall swept into the room. Our bodies pressed together in the darkness, Draco's hand clamped firmly across my mouth as I held my breath, my blood racing, my heart pounding as we listened intently for any sound or approaching footsteps from outside the door. It was hard to tell if McGonagall was moving or not. We heard nothing for a long time. Silently, I move my shaking hand up, resting it upon Draco's chest, his heart thumping and thudding hard and fast against my palm.

Eventually, we heard the retreating click of McGonagall's heeled boots on the stone-flagged floor as she left the room, pulling the heavy door shut behind her with a dull thump. Draco and I waited another long moment, just to make sure she was completely gone before we slowly pushed the door of the wardrobe open just far enough for us to both lean a single shoulder out. The classroom was completely empty.

Heaving a mutual sigh of relief, I turned my head, looking back up at Draco, who by this stage was already smiling down on me.

'What are you grinning at?' I laughed, 'do you find the fact that we nearly just got caught funny?'

'No,' Draco replied, turning down his mouth as he cast his eyes slowly across the room, 'but I do find the fact that your knickers are still on the floor by the door absolutely fucking hilarious.'

My eyes widened suddenly as it dawned on me then that, for once, he was indeed not joking. Snapping my head around, I cast my eyes across the room and sure enough, lying there on the floor, just adjacent to the now-closed door, exactly where I had left them, were my discarded lace knickers. Whether or not McGonagall had seen them or not, I didn't know. I just stood, riveted to the spot, my eyes fixed on them laying there, glowing bright scarlet red like a beacon against the grey stone slabs. It was then Draco leant forward and whispered in my ear.

'Sexy colour, by the way, they suit you. But, they do look much better on the floor.'

I spun my head back around, ready to shoot him an icy glare. Before I even managed to utter a single word, however, Draco pulled me back into the darkness of the wardrobe, his arms wrapping my body, his lips recapturing mine as the door thumped softly shut behind us.


	3. Insomnia

**Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_Insomnia_ **

It was 3.00 am. The middle of the night. Yet sleep eluded me.

I lay, wide awake, flat on my back in my bed, gazing hazily up at the folds of the dark canopy above me. The soft, muffled tick of my bedside clock was the only sound amidst the silence of my empty dorm. I had been struggling in the throes of a particularly virulent seasonal cold for over 2 weeks now and had spent the last week alone confined mostly to my bed, a fact made better only by the blessed beginning of the 4 week Christmas break.

The first snowfall had blanketed the grounds and the school was uncharacteristically quiet, the bulk of my classmates, the majority of Slytherin house included, electing to return to their respective homes across the country for Christmas and the New Year. Draco and I were the only 2 Slytherin students to remain in residence, along with a pair of 5th year Gryffindor's, a small flock of Hufflepuff's and a single soul from Ravenclaw.

The arrival of the small swag of Christmas presents from my parents had been a welcome distraction of sorts from the endless headaches, coughing and phlegm. However, even that pleasure had been somewhat short-lived, my ongoing fatigue and disrupted sleep meaning that I spent most daylight hours curled up in my bed or on the common room settee, catching up on rest lost the previous night to bad dreams and blocked sinuses. Normal seasonal merriments of snowball fights out in the frosty air, sipping hot chocolate and troughing endlessly on sugary treats were well and truly off the agenda. It was just my typical, frustrating luck to fall ill just before Christmas. My only consolation was that I'd be spending the holiday period with Draco.

He was my friend. My good friend. We got on much like brother and sister, including teasing and tormenting each other whenever and wherever we saw fit. But if truth be told, I had harboured a secret affection for the notorious Prince of Slytherin for a long time now, since my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I hadn't told anyone. I daren't tell anyone. I almost had trouble admitting it to myself in my moments of solitude, even now, half the way through my 6th year. My feelings had progressed well beyond those of a mere, simple crush. My infatuation was now so avidly entrenched that a mere day without seeing him, in one way or another, was enough to put me in the worse kind of mood.

Whether he knew of my feelings for him or not, I didn't know. And if he was aware, he certainly didn't lead on that he had any kind of idea or perhaps even reciprocated my sentiments. All that I knew was that need and want to see him on a daily basis had become so intensely essential to me, so fundamentally basic, like the necessity to breathe air. I was completely and utterly, undeniably, embarrassingly, ridiculously in love with my friend. And it was like being stuck between a heavenly rock and a hellish hard place.

Following another exhausting day of doing next to nothing, I had taken myself off to bed early for the 5th night running, leaving Draco alone once more beside the common room fire. He had made plans to head over to Hogsmeade during the morning but had eventually decided against it, telling me instead that he was spending his day, of all places, in the empty library upstairs whilst I remained curled up on the common room sofa, snoozing intermittently. He had returned in the early evening before heading down to the Great Hall to get some dinner. I had remained behind however, my appetite still somewhat flagging due to the lingering effects of my virus, and by the time he came back, half an hour later, I was well and truly ready to reclaim my bed. I had been asleep for a couple of hours before Draco had poked his head around my dormitory door, checking to see how I was feeling before saying that he too was turning in for the night.

I had managed to drop off again for several more hours, until I had awoken, just shy of 2.30 am, a sudden hot flush swamping my body. It hadn't been one of my regular sickness induced visions though. Quite the opposite. I had been dreaming. Of Draco. Him coming to my dormitory door, much like he had done earlier that evening to check on me. There, over the threshold, we had shared a deep, passionate kiss before Draco had scooped me up and carried me inside. I had felt somewhat awkward upon waking, under the realisation that Draco was in such close proximity to me, asleep just across the dormitory landing. And that he was still my friend.

Heaving a defeated sigh, I kicked down my bedclothes and rose from the mattress, picking up one of my favourite Muggle books, that of Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol, from my bedside table. It seemed that I was destined to suffer yet another sleepless night. At least reading would provide a certain degree of solace until I either fell back to sleep or dawn broke. Whichever came first.

***

Padding quietly down the stone stairs and into the shadowy, silent common room, my eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimness, the only guiding glow being the faint peachy smoulder that radiated from the dying fire and the dim glimmer of the fairy lights that adorned the Christmas tree erected in the far corner. It was then that my gaze settled on the black leather sofa, in front of the fireplace. And so too the familiar blonde head that peeked just out from the side of the armrest.

Draco.

My stomach gave that same familiar tumble that it had the night I had found him, several weeks before, passed out in the early hours, at the back of the library. Smiling to myself, I crept stealthily around to the front of the sofa until I stood right before him, absorbing the sight of my friend and the very subject of my erstwhile, erotic dream. He lay curled up in the semi foetal position, fast asleep, his breathing near-silent, dark lashes fanning his pale cheeks, his chest rising gentle and steady, up and down beneath the black woollen throw that shrouded him. He looked beautiful. Serene. Borderline cherubic...though I knew Draco would likely scoff and smirk with amused derision at such a banal description.

A fraction of a moment later, almost as if he had sensed I was there, those piercing eyes of stormy slate opened soundlessly, to meet my own. A drowsy smile curled his thin lips as he raised his head slightly, his normally immaculate blonde hair mussed slightly with sleep.

'Hello there, madam. You alright?'

'Hello...' I replied, nodding as I returned Draco's smile, 'yeah...I'm fine. I managed to get a little bit of sleep. But alas, I find myself awake once more.'

'Feeling any better?' he shuffled upright then, moving his legs to the side so that I could sink down next to him, 'did you have another bad dream?'

I shook my head slowly as I placed my book down on the adjacent coffee table next to Draco's wand.

'No. Blessedly. I'm feeling okay...marginally better, but not really. What are you doing down here? I thought you were going to bed too.'

'Couldn't sleep either.'

My lips curled in an empathetic smile. 'Curse of the Slytherin insomniacs, hey?'

Draco huffed out a soft, ironic snort. 'Something like that. Wouldn't be the first time. And it's strangely off-putting actually, not having Crabbe snoring his head off next to me as is per usual.'

'Mmmm, familiar white noise, I guess,' I chuckled, then coughed softly, 'so...what's on your mind?'

'Just things,' he replied, shrugging casually, 'different things. How 'bout you?'

'Yeah, things too. My cold...' I paused, turning my head to release a 2nd cough into my shoulder before smiling back at him, '...and you know...the other type of crap that tends to keep a person up at night.'

'Such as?'

'Well, if truth be told...I was dreaming actually. About you.'

Draco stared at me in silence for a long moment, his eyes fixed, soft yet magnetic to mine before a gentle smirk tugged the corner of his mouth.

'Were you now? And tell me Y/L/N, do you regularly dream about me?'

'Well, I think we'd more class that as a nightmare, wouldn't we?' I drawled sardonically, feeling the sudden need to make something of a joke of my admission.

'You tell me, sweetheart,' Draco replied, 'you were the one having it. Sweet dream...or a beautiful nightmare?'

I pursed my lips, sticking my chin out slightly as I stared enquiringly at him, down the line of my nose.

'Why are you so curious?'

'Because you told me. And, it just so happens, that I may have had one too.'

'Oh, did you? Dare I ask? Or will I live to regret it?'

'That really depends...'

I smirked then, arching my brows curiously. 'Care to enlighten me then?'

'I saw this person that I'm sure I know,' Draco replied slowly, 'they had this long dark hair. The most riveting deep, eyes that I have ever seen. This big, bright smile...'

'Curious,' I replied, 'and what were they wearing?'

Draco's smirk curled higher then, almost to the very corner of his eye as he cocked his dark brow.

'Who says they were wearing anything?'

I sank my front teeth into the tip of my tongue as my breath hitched in my throat.

'Oh...so it was one of those types of dreams then?' I replied eventually, 'thought so...I'm regretting it already...'

His smirk remained in place. 'Not so much, no,' he purred, 'but I do remember one rather alluring little detail. That of a rather curious birthmark...shaped like a heart...in a particularly, shall we say, private place.'

I felt my breath catch and my stomach flip a second time, the smile gradually slipping from my face as I realised exactly what Draco was saying. He was talking about my birthmark. The one that sat on the lateral plane between the underside curve of my left breast and my ribcage. That which was only visible when I was naked and had my arms raised higher than my shoulders. It was then it all came back to me. The prefect's showers. A week prior. I had heard what I was certain was someone coming in before leaving almost as quickly, in haste. However, when I had stuck my head out of my cubicle to investigate and seen no one in the steam-filled shower block, I had thought nothing more of it. Clearly, I hadn't been completely alone.

I swallowed deeply as I steadied myself.

'How did you see my birthmark?'

'I didn't mean to, really,' Draco replied softly, 'I wasn't concentrating, my mind was elsewhere...and I walked into the wrong bathroom. It was only when I saw you, that I realised.'

I raised my brows. 'So, you saw me...naked?'

His eyes flickered coyly to the floor. 'Yes.'

I pursed my lips, folding my arms across my chest.

'Oh... right. And, errr...did you enjoy your unexpected little peep show, you pervert?'

He opened his mouth to protest again, but stopped when he saw the ironic smile plastered across my face. The one that told him I wasn't completely perturbed by what had happened.

'I wasn't looking. I promise.'

'Oh, I think you were,' I replied, still smiling, 'you wouldn't have seen that mark otherwise. It's not exactly in the most conspicuous place.'

'Well, for what it's worth...' he paused a second time.

I furrowed my brow, cocking my head enquiringly to the side.

'What, Draco?'

With a smirk, he relaxed back against the back of the sofa, stretching his arms out on either side of his shoulders. My tummy fluttered again as his fingertips grazed the top of my arm.

'For what it's worth...it wasn't the worst sight I've ever seen.'

It was my turn to glance away, bashfulness falling over me all of a sudden.

'Thanks. I think.'

'It was a compliment. You should take it.'

I felt the settee dip slightly as Draco shuffled slightly forward, closing the small gap between us.

'Not blushing are you, Y/L/N?'

'No.' My gaze remained lowered, the warmth of flush filling my cheeks.

'So, tell me then...why can't you look me in the eye?'

I could feel the veritable buzz between us, crackling, vibrating like live electricity. His stare pulled at me then, dragging my eyes back from the floor like a magnet, despite my best attempts to keep them averted. Those silver depths had darkened, now low and intense, smouldering with a silent burn that was so far removed from their normal ashen shimmer as he looked back at me. In a second, I found myself captivated once more.

I swallowed deeply as Draco pressed forward into me, cupping my cheek in his palm without a word, tilting my face upwards, drawing my mouth to his. The tips of our lips grazed, and with a soft gasp, I clutched his wrist, halting the advance.

'You-you shouldn't kiss me,' I stammered, 'you'll get sick.'

Slowly, he shook his head. 'I don't care.'

His savour spread across my lips and over my tongue as it met with my own. I opened my mouth, letting his warm breath spill into me, my eyes fluttering shut as I surrendered helplessly and completely to the embrace of my friend. My single lucid thought in that moment was how incredible, how truly delectable he tasted. His long fingers stroked tentatively down either side of my neck, electrifying and evoking the sensitive skin until they fell to rest upon my chest. I kept my eyes shut, gasping softly against Draco's mouth as he palmed my breasts through my nightshirt, caressing and exploring me as our tongue and lips continued to slide and dance together. My arms wrapped his neck as he pulled me onto his lap so that I sat facing him, one leg on either side of his taut thighs, our chests pressed together. Only then did I prise our lips slowly part to look him in the eye.

'And what, may I ask, do you intend to do with me now?'

He smirked again, that dark brow arching once more.

'I'll do absolutely anything you want, dearest.'

A single finger trailed the line of my lower lip, my entire body searing in ardent response. I drew in a sharp breath.

'That is...if you're sure you want to be doing this.' I sighed softly as he coiled a loose lock of my sleep rumpled hair around his finger, grazing the skin of my neck as he caressed my strands.

'Are you sure?'

My response slipped from my lips before I even knew I was speaking.

'Without a doubt.'

Draco's hooded stare remained locked to mine, so piercing, so intense, so much so I felt myself begin to tremble beneath it before he recaptured my lips in a second breathtaking kiss. His hands trailed down my arms to grip me gently by the hips, his touch sending tingles across my hips bones, right into the very marrow within the core. A familiar flutter rippled through my tummy as we began to strip each other of our night clothes, dropping them in pools on the carpeted floor behind us. I was more than a little relieved that I had decided not to wear any knickers under my nightshirt that evening, Draco revealing to me that he had also gone commando as he slid out of his baggy pyjama trousers, kicking the final garment to the side so that we sat nestled together on the sofa, completely naked.

Smiling shyly, I shuffled my bottom backwards against his lap, then leant forward and began trailing my lips slowly, carefully, over the warm skin of his pale, toned chest. The very tip of my tongue traced and teased the lines and panes as I slipped lower and lower, dragging the warm flat of it right down the pane of his torso, down until I reached his flat, washboard belly. The tight muscles of his stomach rippled and twitched beneath the caress of my tongue as I tickled and traced the ridges of his defined abdominal muscles, dragging and stroking in long lazy strokes like the motions of an artists' paintbrush, tasting and relishing the flavour of his skin, one side then the other then back again. I couldn't help but smirk furtively against his skin as I heard his rumbling sigh of relaxation echo from beneath me.

Raising my eyes up slightly, my own arousal surged as I beheld the sight of Draco, his head tipped back against the back of the sofa, his eyes closed as he relished the sensations, his hips twitching as I continued to trail my tongue over his belly, teasing him almost everywhere except the one place I knew he longed for the most. Sliding my nude body against his, I skimmed with my lips and tongue back up over his chest, over his collarbones, right up the long column of the front of his throat, over the bump of his Adam's apple until I re-enveloped his lips with mine, deep and full. I felt his warm hands slide around me clutching me at the small of my back, holding me close against him as I slowly began to undulate my hips against his.

'Mmmm...that feel good?'

Draco's closed eyes opened then, locking to mine.

'Hideous.'

Smirking at his routine sarcasm, I pressed forward against him, rubbing the tip of my nose tenderly against his, pausing only to lay another slow sensuous kiss on his parted lips before I pulled back slightly, letting his bottom lip linger against mine as I gazed up at him through lowered lids.

'Would you like me to continue?'

His voice was deep, slightly stern, yet barely above a whisper as he answered me.

'Do you really need to ask?'

I smirked again. 'I guess not.'

Pressing a third soft peck to Draco's lips, I flicked the point of my tongue out to trace the line of his Cupids bow, teasing and tickling it, just as I had done to his body moments ago before I reattached my lips back to the pane of his chest.

Stroking across one of the nubs of his nipples with my tongue, my smile curled as I felt him twitch beneath my mouth, a muffled groan rising from his throat, his arousal stirring between my thighs as I continued to sit astride him. My tongue flashed across, nipping and lapping at his other nipple, unable not to smirk as I received the same ardent response. With a soft snicker, I leant forward, close to the side of his face, my tongue sliding down the shell of his ear.

'Hmmm... me thinks I have discovered where the young Mister Malfoy is ticklish...'

'I'm not ticklish,' Draco groaned in protest, 'you just...surprised me.'

Again, I snickered as I dragged the tips of my lips up from his lobe, over his inner ear, over his tragus, up the side of his face to his temple, skimming his cheek with my own as I breathed him in, long and deep, making sure that my naked breasts unambiguously glanced his bare chest as I moved against him.

'Surprised you, did I?' I whispered mockingly, 'surprised you...twice in a row...on the same body part?'

'Yes.'

I sat back then, looking him square in his hooded eyes.

'Liar.'

He scoffed. 'Cow.'

I sniggered. 'Wanker.'

'Tart.'

'Fuckwit.'

'Wench!'

'Prick!'

He smirked then. 'Beautiful wench...'

I grinned back. 'Gorgeous prick...'

Draco blew out a short snort of amusement. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' I teased with an impish smirk, 'anyway...you do have a rather lovely one, it has to be said.'

At the very mention of said appendage, I felt it rise, turgid and warm, against the pane of my bare belly. Without hesitation, our eyes remaining locked, I slid one hand between our bodies, wrapping my hand gently but firmly around Draco's ascending length. Sliding slowly up and down his shaft, I began to pump him, his substantial girth swelling in my hand as I caressed it, his eyes blown and dark with arousal as he tipped his head back against the back of the sofa with a deep groan, his eyelids lolling as he relished the ministrations. Leaning in, I dragged my tongue over his ear once more, tugging softly at the lobe before I finally decided to show both him and myself some mercy, both of our arousals now undeniably sky high.

'Okay...enough teasing,' I whispered, halting my hand, 'just do it. And by it, I mean me.'

At my words, a smile of relieved bliss spread across Draco's pale face. With his hands still clutching the small of my back, he tugged me forward sharply, pressing our chests and naked groins firmly together.

'Christ...I thought you'd never ask.'

Smiling, I enveloped his lips with mine in a soft sucking kiss, then, raising my hips up, his length still grasped in my hand, Draco's grip at my waist as he guided me forward, I lowered myself slowly but surely onto him. Our eyes locked together and I let out a low groan as his hardness filled me inch by delicious inch, right until I sank completely down onto him, to the very root. My eyes fell shut with a blissful sigh as I gently wriggled my hips from side to side, taking a moment to align and adjust his generous length within me, before I finally began rippling myself slowly against his cock, buried deep within my moist channel.

I ground against him, the sticky wetness beginning to spill from me in a near-instant, Draco's hands clutching the tops of my thighs as reached forward between us and parted me open, encircling my already throbbing clit with his thumbs as he rippled and rolled his hips in perfect timing beneath my own. It wasn't long before we began to move faster and harder together, the pleasure swamping us completely as we let go of our inhibitions and most of our control, our gasps and groans filling the empty common room, the soft crackle of the fire behind us drowned out by our groans, overlaid only by the muffled squeaking of the leather sofa as our bodies gyrated atop it.

Draco snaked one hand around my waist holding me square to him as he continued to thrust up into me from below, his other sliding up between my breasts and down to caress my dripping centre as I ground atop him. Tipping his head back against the back of the sofa, his eyes falling half-shut with gratification, I knew it wouldn't be much longer until he would be struggling to stop himself from coming.

'Hey, look at me...' I breathed, clutching his chin in my hand, tilting his reclined head forward so that his eyes met mine, '...open your eyes. Dray?'

His reply was low, rumbling, near breathless.

'W-what?'

'Open...your...eyes.' I repeated firmly.

I clutched my other hand into the back of his dishevelled hair, holding his hooded gaze to mine.

'You want to come, darling?'

Another desperate, rumbling groan rang out as I tugged firmly at his fisted locks.

'Ohhhh, fuuuck...yes...'

'Good...then fuck me harder,' I snarled through gritted teeth, 'fuck me like a Malfoy.'

With his cock still buried deep within me, Draco captured me in his strong arms, tumbling me backwards from the sofa, down onto the carpeted floor in front of the smouldering fire. Arching up over me, our lips crushed back hard together as he cradled me to him, one hand clutching tight around my waist, the other under my thigh, tugging my already spread legs further open as he renewed his steady, grinding rhythm.

Arching myself up to meet him, I groaned, loud and yawning from the very bottom of my throat with every plunging stroke. Every inch of Draco's length filled me perfectly, pummelling and abrading my inner and outer points in a perfect steady rhythm like nothing I had ever felt before or was ever likely to feel again. Clutching my hands into his hair, I lolled my head back against the cushioning rug, snaking my legs around Draco's lower back, my heels digging into his firm buttocks as I pulled him even deeper into me, desperate to absorb every blissful, delicious movement.

The tension began to grip and claw within my abdomen almost immediately, the pressure, the heat, the familiar enlivening jolts creeping up, rising up and up from the very depths of me as we moved together, harder and faster as the excitement and blissful abandon of sexual pleasure mounted higher and higher between us with every harried motion. Grasping my hands into the taut skin of Draco's back, I pulled him down to me, my breasts heaving upwards, a wail of ecstasy echoing around the room as he swirled his tongue around the point of my nipple, before sucking it hard into his mouth, tormenting and torturing it to a hard, red, throbbing point with his sharp teeth and warm, wet tongue. Every ministration of his mouth made me coil and writhe and gasp and groan in blissful, powerless abandonment.

Clutching my hand behind his head, I clenched my fingers desperately into the mop of his hair, grasping and gripping it in time with our motions as our movements moved apace, our bodies grinding and rocking together, quicker and quicker, until Draco pushed hard into me with a final, ploughing grind, bringing me to a blissful and vocal peak. The surges of white-hot pleasure surged through me like a hundred simultaneous lightning bolts, my inner walls clenching and milking Draco's still pistoning cock, dragging his orgasm from him a few short seconds after my own, his essence spurting into me, filling me to the brink as he let out a roaring snarl that could have easily come from the jaws of his beastly namesake.

As the final waves of pleasure ebbed away, we collapsed together against the cushioning comfort of the rug, panting and shuddering, our hearts thudding as one, our skin sleek with mingled sweat as we curled our fatigued bodies together. Before either of us knew what had happened, we had both dropped back off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

***

The next perceptible thought that filled my mind was the sensation of something warm yet firm laying pressed against my back. For a short moment, I wasn't sure where I was. The surface beneath me didn't feel like my bed. Squinting into the soft light that now filled the previously dark room, I lolled my head to the side to see Draco's muscular arm, flecked with faint blonde hairs, draped across my hip. Our hands were still joined, our fingers still interlocked as he snuggled behind me, clutching me in a snug, spooning embrace, his nose laying buried against the back of my loose hair as he continued to snooze soundly. Shifting beneath the black throw that now covered us both, I glanced around and quickly realised that we were both still lying on the common room floor, right there on the fireside rug where we had fallen asleep in each other's arms, mere hours before. The clock above the mantle told me that it was now just shy of 7 o clock in the morning.

Squeezing Draco's fingers tenderly in my own, I pulled his arm tighter around my chest, allowing my tired eyes to fall back shut as I relished the warmth that enfolded me, despite the obvious coldness of the stone slab floor upon which we continued to rest. My heart gave a flutter as I heard Draco's soft groan, his lean, firm, naked body brushing against mine as he shifted behind me, tightening his own hold on me. Nuzzling his nose into the back of my hair, I heard the soft intake of breath followed by another low sighing groan as he breathed me in, pressing a soft kiss at the nape of my neck.

'It's okay...I'm here.'

His warm breath tickled the back of my neck as he spoke. Wriggling back against his supporting body with a soft groan, I nestled my head into the crook of the front of his neck, clutching his hand encased in mine close against the beat of my heart. We lay in content silence together for a good while before I eventually spoke.

'I think I learnt a new thing or two about you last night.'

Another tender kiss tingled the back of my neck beneath my hair.

'Did you? And what's that then?'

Opening my eyes, I rolled over, turning in Draco's enfolding embrace until I lay facing him, our chests pressed together, our lips, the tips of our noses mere millimetres apart, our gazes locked together.

'You like to kiss,' I purred, smiling, 'and you're bloody good at it as well.'

Reaching a hand up, I stroked an errant lock of his now dishevelled blonde hair from his brow. Once again, that familiar playful smirk curled the corner of his lips.

'I like kissing, yes,' Draco confirmed, sliding his arm back around my upside hip, 'but only certain people...and only in certain ways. Namely...you...every which way I possibly can. Legal or otherwise.'

I couldn't help but grin as I furrowed my brow quizzically.

'Are there illegal ways to kiss a person?'

'Quite possibly,' Draco replied, tugging me suggestively against him, 'especially where you're concerned, darling. What do you say you and I spend the rest of our holidays with me showing you what I mean?'

I figured who was I to decline Draco's generous offer?

Bed rest was the recommended best treatment for a cold after all.


	4. The Astronomy Tower

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_The Astronomy Tower_ **

Heaving a deep sigh, I threw my quill down and tossed my head back, growling out my frustration and exhaustion to the ceiling.

It was the night before the commencement of winter exams and I had been cramming in as much last minute revision as I could since I had returned to the Slytherin common room earlier in the afternoon. Reams of my notes littered the table at which I had been sitting for the entirety of the afternoon and evening. Open library books peeked out here and there from beneath the yellow pages, the several broken quill tips and empty ink pots scattered around amongst it all. It was now late in the evening and the common room was completely vacant, except for me, everyone else having already retired for the night. I was officially done for the night, mentally and emotionally. Study wise though, I regrettably wasn't.

Standing to my feet, I stretched my tired body, before snatching up my Potions book from the teetering stack beside my feet. Only 1 more chapter to read, then I can FINALLY go to bed!

Flipping the book open to the dog-eared page, I began to read as I paced slowly across the room and sank down on the black leather settee, in front of the fireplace. The flames, having crackled away beneath the stone mantle for the entire evening, had now burnt the once robust logs right down to a pile of smouldering, glowing embers. Almost immediately, I regretted sitting down, my eyelids beginning to loll in a near-instant with my fatigue and the radiant warmth of the fire. The book slipped from my fingers a moment later and before I knew what had happened, I had nodded off.

The next thing I remembered was hearing a familiar voice chuckle in my ear, jerking me unexpectedly and abruptly back to perception.

'Not slacking off in your swotting are you, Y/L/N?'

My eyes sprang open to meet the steely grey ones of Draco, leaning over the back of the settee next to me, his trademark smirk plastered across his pale face.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake....' I swung my arm across, swatting him in the chest with my hand, '...you almost gave me a heart attack, you bloody freak!'

He shrugged carelessly.

'Well, that'll teach you to fall asleep on the settee, won't it?'

He smirked again, dropping his satchel to the floor as he sank down beside me.

'Gee, thanks a lot,' I drawled, bending down to pick up my fallen book, 'what a delightful friend you are, Draco.'

I flopped my tongue out, poking it in his direction in a scornful, juvenile manner.

'Attractive.'

'Fuck off.'

Upon meeting him in my first year at Hogwarts, I would have never thought in a million, billion years, that I would ever have become friends, willingly, with the infamous Draco Malfoy. His reputation as an entitled, supercilious pureblood with a superiority complex and an attitude to match had of course proceeded him. Even after joining the ranks of Slytherin house on my very first night, I had always felt like a fish out of water in the presence of the so-called Slytherin Prince. I was a muggle-born after all. Despite my blood status though and his widely- known aversion to those individuals from non-magical families, Draco had always behaved somewhat, curiously, different around me. He had never bullied me in the same way he did so many of the other muggle-borns of the school, a fact that both surprised and perplexed me.

He had always seemed to be there, ready to step in and defend me, albeit with a noticeable air of aloofness when other Slytherin students would gang up on me, belittling me about everything from my parents, to my intellect, to my supposed lack of right as they saw it, to be a member of Salazaar's infamous legacy. Over time, we had gradually progressed to acknowledging each other more willingly, to talking, to spending the odd occasion studying together or working in class, to spending time together outside of school hours. By the time second year had concluded, we had become undeniable friends. He still held his somewhat formidable reputation amongst the greater student body, but with me, he seemed a completely different person. Laid back, playful, cheeky. Genuinely fun to be around.

Our senses of humour were both dry, sarcastic and more than a little wicked. We laughed and rolled our eyes at the same things. Of course, there were times I would have to tell him to wind his neck in or pull the silver spoon that he had been so famously born with out of his backside, but it was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. Old habits do tend to die hard, as they say, and I knew well of the long-term influence and opinions of his parents, most notably those of his father, Lucius. For the most part, though, we got along well. No- one at school had had the nerve to say a thing to me since Draco had seemingly taken me under his wing or question our friendship, a fact that we both relished with content smugness. It was strange to think that we were now coming to the end of our 6th year together, our 3rd as best friends.

'Such an articulate young lady, aren't you?' Draco retorted, adding verbal fuel to the fire he had lit in his all too capable way.

'This is rich coming from you, ferret boy,' I scoffed, 'Mr. "my father will hear about this!" Christ...I think you had worn that chestnut out by the middle of second year, don't you?'

'Fuck off.'

I smirked. 'Oooo. Touchy touchy, Mr. Hypocrite.'

Arching his brow, Draco raised his middle finger to me with a defiant smirk.

'Well, at least that's one good muggle thing I learnt from you.'

'Congratulations,' I retorted, raising both of mine, 'I've got two of those.'

He smirked again. 'Well, I've got three, darling.'

It took me a second to realise what he meant before I scrunched my face up, turning my head away in mock disgust.

'Ewww,' I drawled, raising my hand in front of his face, 'it is officially far too late at night to be visualising that! Thank you very much!'

'You love me.'

I flopped back against the sofa, running my hand down my face.

'Yes...mainly when you're not talking.'

Chuckling, he stretched his long arms before draping them casually along the back of the sofa.

'Well, we both know that's not going to happen. So, what are you still doing up? I thought you had a nine-o clocker tomorrow?'

'I do,' I yawned, pulling off my loosened tie, 'I have had my head in the books since three this afternoon. And I just had one more chapter to read in Potions before I was going to go to bed. But then, I fell asleep. What are you still doing up?'

'Same same really,' Draco replied, 'been doing revision since dinner time. Mind you, I spent the majority of it trying to get Pansy to piss off and stop following me. In the end, I basically had to hide from her right at the back of the library until she buggered off. Then I ended up getting bloody locked in! It's a good thing I didn't leave my wand in my room or I'd have been stuck in there all damn night.'

I rolled my eyes. 'That girl really needs to get herself a hobby.'

Draco murmured in agreement, glancing at the clock above the mantle. 'You're telling me. And hey, I'm not surprised you're knackered. Have you seen the time? You've been going for eight hours. It's just gone eleven! You're bloody mental, woman!'

'Yes, yes I am,' I groaned, 'my brain officially turned to mush on page... I don't know... seven million and eighty thousand I think, of History of Magic! I'm going to burn that sodding book first chance I get.'

Draco smiled. 'Well, that's a comfort. I was worried for a moment that you were turning into brain-box Granger with all that studying. That's most un-Slytherin like!'

Forcing out a twisted smirk, I threw my book and tie in his lap.

'Do shut up. Please.'

Weakly, I dropped my head down to my chest, closing my eyes once more.

Tossing my book and tie to the side, Draco patted my head consolingly.

'Come on then, Miss Grumpy Britches. Don't fall asleep. We're going for a walk. You need some fresh air. Up you get.'

Standing to his feet, he took my hand and tried to tug me up from the sofa.

'Nooo,' I groaned, raising my head, 'I'm tired, Draco. And I have to read this last chapter first. Then I'm going to bed. I'm not going...noooo.'

'Come on...get up. No arguments.'

'Bugger off. It's well past curfew. Snape would kick our arses.'

'Only if he catches us. Come on. There's something I want to show you anyway.'

He tugged at my hand again and reluctantly, I allowed myself to be pulled upright.

'Okay,' I sighed, 'I don't have the energy to argue with you. But if we get caught, it's on your stupid blonde head.'

'That's fair enough,' Draco shrugged, 'we won't though. Don't worry. Come on.'

I let him lead me out of the common room and into the shadowy dungeon corridor. Draco paused momentarily, waiting, glancing left to right up and down the corridor to ensure no-one was around before we set off, side by side. We walked quickly but quietly, both of us acutely conscious of the fact that if we did get caught out this late after curfew, and especially the night before exams, we would be in deep, deep trouble. And most likely many, many months of detention. I padded along beside Draco, not really paying all that much attention to where we were going, how many corners we turned or how many staircases we climbed.

Eventually, we stopped again and I looked around to see that we were now standing at the beginning of an unfamiliar, darkened corridor which narrowed down to a small arched doorway located right at the far end.

'What do you want to show me?' I asked curiously, looking up at Draco through the shadows.

'You'll see. It's a secret. Come on.'

I followed him again as we started down the shadowy, flagstone hallway.

'Well, where are we? I've never been up this far before I don't think.'

'We're on the fifth floor.'

'Oh wow. Um... well can you at least tell me where we're going then?'

'It's a secret...'

'Draco....'

He gave a soft snort. Teasing me like this was one of his favourite things to do.

'Tell me. Please.' I nudged him gently in the ribs as I continued to walk alongside him. 'Where are we going?'

'The astronomy tower.'

'Oh! No! No! No!' I exclaimed, stopping abruptly in my steps, 'Just no. Not going up there! No!' I raised my hands up in front of myself in defence.

'Oh, come on,' Draco implored, 'I think you'll really like this...'

'Draco, no!' I retorted, digging my heels hard into the ground as he gave an eager tug on my arm, 'I'm not going up there. I don't like heights. It's not happening. NO.'

'You'll be fine. I'll keep you safe.'

Again, he tugged at my arm and again I resisted, looking around desperately for something to clutch hold of so he couldn't pull me any further towards the nearby stone steps.

'No!' I half laughed, half-shouted, 'can't you show me from down here? I'm not going up there!'

'No, I can't show you from down here. You have to see it from up top. Come on. Please.'

I shook my head again. 'No. Sorry. I can't do it. It'll make me throw up.'

I pulled my hand free of his but didn't turn away to make my way back to the common room, remaining where I was standing in the middle of the empty corridor. With a deep sigh of mock exacerbation, Draco ran his hand through his hair before turning and closing the gap between us, sticking his bottom lip out comically.

'Please? Pretty please?'

I couldn't help but smirk at his affected puppy dog expression and for a split second, I wondered if I should just swallow my sensibility, give in and follow him, before I gave another shake of my head.

'Sorry, babe. I can't. I'm not at all good with heights. I'll faint. Seriously.'

'Well, there's an easy way we can prevent that,' Draco smiled, a slight smirk curling at the corner of his mouth, 'do you trust me?'

'No, I bloody don't!' I laughed, 'I've learnt to not give you so much as an inch. Especially when you get that look on your face.'

Again, he pushed out his bottom lip, and again, I couldn't resist smiling as I shook my head at his childish insistence.

'You're an idiot,' I laughed, giving the tip of his nose an affectionate pinch.

'Seriously though,' Draco asked, his voice lowering to a gentle murmur as he took another step closer to me, so close our chests nearly pressed together, 'you do trust me...don't you?'

I creased my brow questioningly.

'Of course, I do,' I replied gently, 'why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. I love you to bits...even when you do bug the crap out of me. And drag me out at stupid o'clock the night before exams!'

'Good,' Draco replied, returning my smile, 'remember that...'

A fraction of a second later, he had scooped me up off of my feet and tossed me over his shoulder. The movement was so quick and unexpected all I could manage by way of a reaction was a strangled shriek of surprise as he hauled me over to the steps that led up to the astronomy tower, his arm clamped firmly around my body, holding me stable over his shoulder like he was carting a hefty sack of potatoes.

'Draco! Stop!' I squealed, beating my hands frantically against his back and shoulders as he took the steps 2 at a time, 'put me down, you bastard! Put me down!'

'Sorry darling,' he chuckled in response, 'not happening. And hey, shusssh! You'll wake the whole bloody castle with that racket.'

'Oh god, please!' I sighed, half laughing, half pleading as I tried fruitlessly to wriggle free from his hold, 'please don't take me up there! I don't want to!'

'Just trust me. I know you'll like it,' Draco smirked, glancing briefly sideways at me as he continued to ascend the spiral staircase, 'and you don't have to worry about fainting now. You've got me carrying you the whole way.'

'Oookay,' I sighed, conceding defeat as I flopped weakly against his supporting back, 'I know I'm not going to win this argument, so I may as well stop trying. All I can say is this thing had better be bloody worth it! Or you, my friend, are in a world of trouble!'

'It's worth it. By the way, don't look down. We're up pretty high already.'

'It had better be,' I laughed nervously, scrunching my eyes shut as I clutched at his shoulders for extra security, 'because if I do throw up, I'm doing it on your shoes, mate!'

After a short, but altogether nerve-wracking climb on my part, we reached the observation platform of the astronomy tower. The night was chilly, a soft but definite breeze blowing as Draco finally released me from his clutches, placing me down on my feet on the weathered floorboards.

'See, you didn't faint.'

I squeezed out a crooked smile. 'That remains to be seen,' I replied, 'and I still hate you deeply for dragging me up here, you evil little man!'

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. 'Well, we're up here now. We may as well make the most of it. Now, remind me again, what's your patronus?'

I furrowed my brow, momentarily puzzled by the seemingly random question.

'What?'

'Your patronus,' he repeated, patiently, 'what is it?'

'Oh...um...it's...it's a swan,' I answered, my brain finally catching up, 'a white swan. Why?'

Cocking his head to the side, Draco beckoned me with a crooked finger.

'Come over here. And I'll show you.'

I hesitated. I truly hated heights. They had been a long-held fear of mine and Draco saw then my obvious apprehension.

'Come on,' he said gently, offering me his hand, 'you'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise.'

I hesitated again for a long moment before finally shuffling cautiously over and taking his outstretched hand, letting him lead me in slow, tentative steps to the railing.

'Here,' he said, moving so that I could slide my body in the gap between him and the rail, 'stand here. Keep your eyes up, don't look down. Look straight ahead...down the line of my arm. Right to the tip of my finger.'

A soft breath caught in the back of my throat as he moved right up behind me, his chest coming to rest against my back, his cheek very nearly brushing mine as he leant forward and raised his arm and finger in front of my nose, directing my sight to a particular point on the inky, star-studded sky stretched out in front of us.

'Right....there. Right at the top of my fingernail. See those two big bright ones?'

I squinted slightly, scrutinising the blackness for a moment before, sure enough, right at the top of Draco's fingertip, I saw 2 large twinkling stars, sitting only a short distance apart, side by side.

'Yeah, I see them,' I replied, raising my own finger to point out the twinkling dots, 'and....?'

'Those two stars, make up the tail of the constellation that I want to show you,' Draco replied, 'and if you follow the line just to the left...here...'

He paused taking my hand in his, guiding my tracking finger across the sky with his own.

'You can make out the body. And the wings...' he paused again, gently grasping my wrist, raising it up slightly before guiding my hand and finger back down across the previous horizontal line in a vertical, slightly wonky, intersecting stroke, '...cross over the body...on the perpendicular. From north to south. Do you see it?'

'I do, yeah,' I smiled, letting my arm drop down, 'kind of like a wobbly cross on its side. I don't think I've ever seen that one before. What is it?'

'That,' Draco replied, 'is the constellation of Cygnus. Or, if you will, the swan. Your swan.'

It took me a moment to register what he had said before I finally clicked. All thoughts of the height and the sheer drop beneath me had by now left me completely and I

didn't even realise. Beaming, I turned to him.

'Hence the patronus question...'

'Hence the patronus question...' Draco confirmed, returning my grin.

'Awww honey,' I sighed, as I playfully ruffled his hair, 'you ol' big softy.'

Draco gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

'I wanted to show it to you before it disappears,' he replied, tossing a lock of silver-blonde hair out of his eye, 'it's only visible for another week or so. It's a summer and autumn constellation, so when it's gone, it won't be visible again until June next year.'

'That's very sweet of you,' I said, still smiling, 'I really appreciate it. Thank you.'

Leaning forward, I enfolded him in a snug, grateful embrace which he returned without hesitation.

'It's so nice,' I said as we slid apart, 'I may even be willing to overlook you dragging me up here against my will!'

Draco grinned. 'Are you glad I did now?'

'Well, I'm still not entirely happy with the manner in which you chose to do it,' I chuckled, 'but yes. I'm glad I came up. It's lovely.'

Taking my hand, Draco pulled me back towards him.

'That's not everything,' he said, guiding me back to the rail, 'have another look, just to the right. Tell me if you can see something else.'

Creasing my brow, I cast my gaze back to the blanket of stars. I scanned the darkness to the right of Cygnus for a moment, before my sight settled on the distinguishing stars of a constellation that I knew right away.

'Ah yes, I think I know which one you're talking about. Right...there...'

I raised my finger, tracing the otherwise invisible outline, joining the stars across the inky blackness like a celestial dot to dot puzzle.

'My astronomy is a bit rusty but I do know that one. That was the very first one I identified, with the help of my grandmother...way back when I was a little girl. The dragon...'

Turning my face, I met with his shimmering silver gaze.

'...Draco.'

'That's me,' the namesake beside me replied with a nod of his head, 'well done. Good spotting.'

'I could spot that one with my eyes closed,' I replied looking back at the sky, 'I've been following his movements for years. He's my favourite of them all. He's very special to me.'

'Is he now? Why's that?'

I turned my head again to look at Draco and in an instance, our eyes locked together. Neither of us said a thing for a long moment, we simply stood, looking at each other, watching each other closely.

'I don't know really,' I whispered eventually, breaking the hush, 'he just...is. He's familiar. Comforting. Protective. It feels like he's always been there. Watching over me.'

'Maybe he always has been,' Draco replied, smiling softly, 'tonight is actually the only night of the year where Cygnus is perfectly aligned with Draco. They're closer tonight than they've ever usually are. Side by side....like best friends. Companions. Lovers.'

It was then I realised that we were no longer talking about the stars. I drew in a deep breath, holding it for a second as I watched Draco tilt his head slightly to the side, his hand sliding up to palm my cheek tenderly as he leant into me, closing the mere gap between us. Like a magnet of unparalleled strength, he drew me into him and without a single thought more, I surrendered to him, our lips uniting in a deep, full kiss.

Draco's kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. Slow, tender, but so full of pure, genuine passion, it felt as if every nerve ending in me had been zapped by an intense electric surge as his lips moved against mine, rendering me momentarily paralysed, in both body and brain. It was like my body had switched to autopilot, all sense of logic, reasonable thought and perception draining from me, falling from that tall tower like a snow cap tumbling from a high mountain peak. It was like the world around us had slipped into slow motion. Like there was nothing else on the entire planet, in the entire universe at that moment in time, except me, Draco and our kiss. All I could do was kiss him back. And so, I did.

Eventually though, my mind re-awoke and I became acutely aware of just what was happening. Another charge shot through me but it was far from pleasurable. It felt as if I'd been struck by lightning. A huge, horrible, fatal bolt that ripped through my being in a split second, demolishing all and everything in its path and jolting me violently back to awareness. With a strangled yelp, I sprang back from Draco,

wrenching our lips apart.

I stood, stock-still for a moment, just staring at him, not saying a word, my fingers pressed self-consciously to my lips as I became hideously aware of what I, what we, had just done. It felt like every ounce of air had been drawn from my lungs and only when my vision began to flicker slightly, did I have to remind myself to take a breath in. Swallowing deeply, I pressed my lips tightly together, my eyes dropping shyly to the floor, fluttering shut as I looked away. My voice was faint, barely above a whisper when I finally spoke.

'I...I should go...'

I glanced up, searching desperately for the exit, determined not to meet his eyes.

'Why? Why do you have to go?'

I raked my hand through my hair, swallowing hard again as my stomach gave an unnerving, sickening lurch.

'Because...because this shouldn't be happening. Shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't have done... that.'

I rounded on my heel, reading to stride to the stairs when Draco checked me, reaching for my hand, his fingers enfolding mine.

'Y/N...please. Don't go.'

I tried hard to resist looking him in the face, but felt the same magnetic tug of his steely gaze, boring into me, drawing my eyes up from the floor as he pulled me gently to him.

'Why do you want to leave? Tell me.'

'Because we can't...we shouldn't... do this!' I spluttered, my eyes darting backwards and forwards as I search his pale face in desperation, 'I'm your friend. You're my friend! My best friend! We can't...we shouldn't...I shouldn't have kissed you!'

'I was the one that kissed you.'

'But...but...I kissed you back. We kissed each other!'

'And?' he paused, taking another step closer to me, 'did you not enjoy it?'

I stood, my mouth agape, but no words came to my lips. My head was racing, my heart pounding, the blood thudding through my ears.

'Yes, I mean...no...I mean...yes, of course I enjoyed it,' I stammered eventually,

'but...but I shouldn't! I shouldn't have done it in the first place!'

'Why?'

'What do you mean why?' I exclaimed, pulling back, as I paced across the weathered floorboards, determined to put some medium of distance between us, 'I've already said why! Friends aren't meant to go around snogging their friends! Never mind the fact that your father would have a coronary of epic proportions if he found out! He doesn't even like us being friends! Okay, granted, you have mellowed considerably over the years, but let's not forget, I am still just a scummy, muck on his boot mudblood in your darling daddy's eyes!'

'Well, if you really want to know,' Draco replied, following my steps, 'I actually don't give a single fuck as to what my father thinks.'

I furrowed my brow, perplexed. 'Since when?!'

Slowly, he stepped up to me, closing the distance between our bodies once more, his eyes recapturing mine.

'Since I realised that I'm in love with you, Y/N.'

It was then I stopped dead in my tracks and halted my neurotic ranting and self-deprecation. My reply came almost like an automatic response like I hadn't intended to say it at all. But it came out all the same.

'What?'

'Since...' Draco repeated, sliding his hand up to cup my cheek tenderly, 'I realised that I'm in love with you, Y/N. At the end of second year.... just before we became friends. That's when I stopped caring about what he, or anyone else in this whole, bloody school thinks. It's the reason I bought you up here tonight, to show you the stars. It's the reason I want, and need, to be around you, every single day. You, and you alone, are the reason I drag my arse out of bed, every single morning. All I care about... all I want to care about... is you. I'm in love with you, Y/N. And I can't...and I don't want to deny it any longer.'

Stroking the pad of his thumb around the curve of my cheekbone, he reached his other hand up, pushing a loose lock of my dark hair back behind my ear with his long fingers, cradling my face in his palms, all the while still holding my gaze with his own.

'Look into my eyes, right now...and tell me that you don't feel the same.'

My eyes dropped back to my feet.

'Look at me, Y/N...' His voice was gentle yet firm.

I shook my head slowly, sniffing softly as the prickle of tears began to well at the edges of my eyes.

'I can't...'

'Please?'

Drawing in a shaky breath, I swallowed down the bubbling sobs, pulling on every last shred of strength in me as I managed, somehow, to steel myself, my eyes raising back up to meet his.

'Tell me...' he repeated, '...that you don't feel the same. About me.'

Slowly, I shook my head.

'I can't tell you that, Draco,' I whispered as my voice finally returned to me, 'because if I did, I'd be lying to you...'

I drew another shuddering breath, my fingers closing around his wrists, clinging to him in desperate consolation.

'And I'm not going to lie to you...ever. Because...I love you too. I love you...so much. I have for years. And I know I always will.'

I felt myself begin to tremble then, my lower lip quivering beyond my control, my fingers gripping harder at his wrists as I fought to keep myself standing upright. For a brief moment, I thought I was going to faint. A second later though, Draco lowered his lips back to mine, his arms sliding down to wrap my waist, pulling me flush against him, holding me close, my anxiety and uncertainty slipping away in a heartbeat as I melted into his arms.

My hands slid up in reply, cupping his cheeks, crushing his thin lips to mine as I kissed him back, fully and utterly aware of my actions this time, slowly at first then harder and more fervent as the rush of hormones and emotions in us both began to take over. I opened my mouth to him, letting him slide his tongue in to ensnare with mine, his warm breath spilling into me. He tasted like mint. Fresh, clean mint mixed with his icy, spicy cologne that floated up and around me as I moved against him, filling my nose and making my head spin, almost as if it was lulling me into a dizzying trance.

I felt him walk me slowly backwards as we continued to kiss, and only when I felt the cool hardness of the barrier railing contact the small of my back, did we finally break apart. His stare penetrated mine, shimmering under the muted glow of the overhead moon.

Gazing down on me, he glanced his thumb tenderly across my cheek.

'What's the matter?'

Slowly, I shook my head. 'Nothing. It's just. I...I haven't done this... it. Not for quite a long time. Well...ever...really...'

Draco tilted his head to the side, watching me closely.

'You're not a virgin though, are you?

Pressing my lips together, I slowly nodded.

'Officially...yes. I am. And it's, well...you know. Is that a bad thing?'

Shaking his head, he gazed fondly at me.

'Of course it's not, darling. And do you want to do it? With me?'

I nodded slowly. 'Yes. Without a doubt. I'm just...nervous. I mean... it's you.'

Pressing his lips to mine, Draco kissed me slow and deep for a long moment before he pulled back.

'Well, in that case, I feel truly honoured that want to share your first time with me, beautiful...'

Taking both my hands in his, Draco laced his fingers together with mine, interlocking our grips as he moved against me and guided me away from the railing, pushing me gently but firmly up against the adjacent wind wall. My hands came to rest level with my shoulders, my knuckles against the cool wood, palms together as his body pressed against mine.

'Don't worry. I've got you, sweetheart,' he purred, as he lowered his lips back to mine, 'And I'm not going to let you fall.'

Before too long, Draco's hand found its way beneath my skirt. I sighed against his mouth as I felt him cup my pulsing warmth in his palm.

'Mmmm, you're already nice and wet for me, gorgeous...'

I groaned softly as he rubbed slowly, purposely at the obverse of the thin fabric of my knickers. It was only then that I myself become aware of how damp I already become.

He slid his lips across, sucking at my ear lobe.

'That feel nice, beautiful?' His lips pressed to the shell of my ear.

I sighed again.

'Yes,' I breathed, my eyes lolling shut.

His palm grazed me again and I felt my still concealed clitoris twinge against his caress.

'Mmmm. You're such a good girl, aren't you?'

I opened my eyes and was met with that familiar, heart fluttering smirk of his.

'You can touch me too, darling. Don't be scared...'

I paused for a tentative moment, then slowly, cautiously, rested my hand on his lower belly. My fingers danced across the grey wool of his pullover and I could swear, I felt the defined grooves and ridges of his abdominal muscles beneath my touch. I had only seen him with his shirt off twice before, but each time, his body had been a true sight to behold. Slim, toned and taut with beautiful pale skin, a rock-hard, washboard belly, a strong back and shoulders and chest and arm muscles that were perfectly defined, neither too big nor too small. He was utterly flawless. In my eyes, at least.

Smiling, he dropped his gaze down to where my hand rested.

'Don't you go tickling me now...'

I couldn't help but smile also.

'I won't. But I can't promise that I won't do other things...'

Sliding my hand down between our bodies, I found the front of Draco's trousers with my fingertips. Keeping my eyes locked to his, I undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped him, then slowly reached my hand inside, first in his trousers, then into his boxers, before enfolding my fingers around his steadily hardening shaft. The soft intake of his breath met my ears and the corner of my mouth curled into a smirk that could easily rival his own.

'Don't say I didn't warn you...'

I pulled him carefully free from the confines of his trousers then turned him around, his back contacting the wall behind us as I sank to my knees in front of him.

My fingers wrapped gently around his girth, I looked at Draco from beneath my lashes. A soft, almost silent sigh fell from his lips, his eyes hooded as he watched me closely. Slowly, I stroked my hand up and down the length of his shaft, lathing the pad of my thumb gently but firmly over the head each time I reached the top. I glanced up again, watching, smiling to myself as I saw Draco's eyes fall shut with pleasure under my caress.

'How does that feel?'

A groan. Followed by a deep breath in.

'Draco?' I slid my hand again.

Another groan.

'Dray?'

Another sigh, followed by the soft rumble of his voice.

'It feels amazing, sweetheart. Keep going...'

I repeated my motion again, then once more. Another sigh, a fraction louder than the last rose to my ears and I felt Draco shift slightly in my clutch, almost as if he was trying to push his abdomen towards my hand as his length twitched in my grasp. My cradling clutch quickly evolved into a soft but steady pumping action, my palm, my fingers, slipping and sliding up and down his length, over and over, until finally, I decided to throw caution to the wind and leant my head forward. Flicking my tongue out, I tickled the head of his cock with the very tip, smiling again as I heard him give another low, but this time completely undeniable, groan.

He swelled to full erection quickly in my hand and without hesitation, I slipped my tongue out a second time, dragging very slowly up the length of the underside of his shaft, tracing the prominent, throbbing vein before enveloping the head gently but fully between my lips. His hips gave an involuntary buck in response, accompanied by a low grunt, his eyes fluttering back open.

'Ahhh babe...'

Slipping my lips from the swelling head, I raised my eyes up.

'Do you want me to stop?'

A smirk curled his lip then. His brow arched. His voice a purring whisper.

'For the love of fuck...no.'

Sinking my teeth playfully into my lower lip, I lowered my head back down and without another word, ran my tongue in a long, lingering lick from the base right up to the tip again, before enfolding his glans between my lips in another deep, firm suck. Draco groaned again and I couldn't resist another smile as I swept the flat of my tongue over the head, licking and lapping the beads of arousal that had began to seep from the glistening slit before I looked up at him once more.

'You like that?'

'No...' came the husky reply, and I was just about to crease my brow in question, when he continued, '...I fucking love it. Keep going.'

He flashed me that familiar, curled smirk as his hand threaded into my hair. I didn't need to be told twice.

'With pleasure.'

And, without waiting a second longer, I recaptured his cock in the warm ensnare of my mouth.

Our eyes remained locked together, watching each other intently I continued to evoke him with my mouth. As I moved my lips and tongue around him, I let my loose hair stray and tickle across Draco's exposed belly and thighs, my motions leisurely but thorough as I pleasured him ardently with my mouth and hands. I fellated him steadily, never pausing, never faltering, licking, kissing, sucking and nibbling up and down every inch of his length, from the base, up both sides, tracing the lines of the now throbbing veins through the velvet surface, up to the sensitive area of the now glowing head that continued to seep his evident arousal which I lapped up with relish again and again.

Eventually, the telling sound of Draco's laboured breathing floated to my ears, his hips starting to twitch and twist more, his length swelling to capacity in my mouth and I realised that he wasn't too far away from release. Sure enough, he gave me a low, breathless groan of caution a moment later, warning me that if I want to pull away that it would be prudent to do so but I wasn't about to relinquish him. Holding him in my mouth, my free hand slipping down to tug at his balls, I sucked him hard to bring him to climax, his fingers gripping tightly into my dark hair, his head arching back, steely eyes falling shut as he let out a deep guttural groan and then spent himself in my mouth with several powerful pumps of his hips.

I swallowed his toothsome seed without hesitation, continuing to hold him in my mouth as I remained caressing him gently, allowing him as much time as he needed to relax down from the intensity of his release before I allowed him finally to slip from my oral embrace. Raising carefully to my feet, I reached up, my hands clasping his cheeks as I leant in and kissed him full and deep on his thin lips, his hand sliding back around behind my head, his fingers tangling through my hair, crushing every conceivable millimetre of my lips against his own.

'And what...' Draco purred as our lips slowly parted, '...was that for? I should be the one kissing you.'

'To remind you...' I whispered, allowing the tips of my lips to continue grazing teasingly with his own, '...just how much I love you. And because I wanted you to realise how truly amazing you are. And taste.'

'Mmmm...well, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought, you naughty girl,' Draco smirked, dipping to press another soft suck to my lips, 'but in future, I think I'll stick to sampling you. I'm betting you taste a hell of a lot better.'

'I don't know what you mean,' I whispered, 'I thought you tasted very nice indeed...but maybe I'm just biased...'

I leant forward again, running the very tip of my tongue along his bottom lip, savouring the last, vague remnants of his semen that lingered there before I pulled back slowly and smiled.

'Mmmm, nice and sweet. It must have been all that fruit we were scoffing the other day.'

Draco returned my smile then met my lips with his once more.

'Maybe,' he said as we slowly slid apart again, 'but what's your excuse then? I mean, as delicious as I'm you sure are, I bet you don't taste like chocolate.'

I gave a soft giggle of amusement.

'No, but I don't need to, do I?' I said, squeezing out a cheeky smirk, 'because I'm tasty and sweet enough as it is.'

Draco gave a deep throaty chuckle then without warning, captured me in his arms, spinning me around and pinning me in his previous position, against the wall once more.

'That you are...' he growled, his strong hands gripping my wrists gently but firmly as he raised my arms up and out to the side again, his tall form looming over me in the darkness.

His face was so close to mine I could feel the warmth of his breath against my kiss swollen lips, the tip of his nose touching mine, the rumbling, barely contained arousal that echoed in his voice so deep, so alluring and enlivening that it sent a tremble of desire, arousal and the tiniest hint of anxiety through my body.

'You are indeed so very sweet. And utterly delicious. But you're also incredibly naughty... unspeakably rude... and so incredibly sexy.'

I snorted softly, my gaze still locked to his.

'I thought that appealed to you. I thought you liked the ones with spunk.'

'Oh, it does,' Draco growled, his lips seeking mine once more through the shadows, 'trust me, my angel, I do...'

His lips smothered mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth to tangle hungrily with mine and again, I found myself surrendering to him without vacillation as he drew my very breath and all senses of control and resistance from me with a single kiss. I groaned and sighed between our mouths as his lips consumed mine, whimpering against his kiss as I tried to move my arms to encircle them around his neck, but to no avail, as Draco maintained his firm grasp on my wrists, keeping my arms raised and restrained.

'Ah ah ah...' he purred in mock chiding as he dragged his lips from mine, 'don't fight, sweetheart. It's my turn now...'

A deep gasp escaped my throat, my head arching back as his free hand roamed down and cupped my breast through my shirt, his thumb strumming gently but with intent across the peak of my nipple.

'I'm not fighting,' I whispered, 'I just...'

My words trailed off into a chorus of low, breathless groans and moans as Draco dipped his face down to my neck, sucking and kissing, pressing blushing, telling marks into the sensitive skin. A second later, he had the buttons of my shirt open and his hand delving into the cup of my bra, pulling the swelling flesh of my naked breast free from the confines.

Capturing my nipple between his lips, he let out an almost obscene growl of desire as he mouthed and devoured my breast, the warm, wetness of his mouth, both caressing and torturing me. His lips sucked and kissed, his tongue swirled around, lathing and tasting me, the flat of it encircling it with its warm, wet embrace whilst he tickled me with the point, flicking and wiggling it, teasing and tormenting the delicate nerve endings. The feeling was incredible, borderline pleasure and pain and in an instant, I wanted him to both stop, for I feared I would lose control of myself if he didn't and yet on the same hand, never end what he was doing, with the sensations he was evoking becoming beyond description, my core beginning to melt from the inside outwards.

My head arched back against the wall, my eyes falling weakly shut.

'Oh god...' I groaned desperately, straining once more against the restraint of Draco's grip on my wrists, 'honey....please...'

I tried to find my breath, I tried to fight to construct a coherent sentence but yet again, the words died on my lips as Draco slipped his lips across and began tormenting my other breast in the same agonising, ecstatic way as he kept my arms firmly pinned beside my head. My back arched again, pushing my chest against his face and I let out a low, anguished cry as he nibbled with his sharp white teeth along the very pinnacle of my now aching nipple before encircling it in the soothing warm wetness of the flat of his tongue. Barbs of electricity shot through me, my centre beginning to moisten anew with my rapidly growing arousal and without missing a beat, his lips moved to re-capture the turgid point back fully in his mouth, suckling it, gently at first, then gradually harder and harder.

My body started to tremble beneath him, like the internal components of me were begin to shatter and crumble with each and every caress, my responses now reduced to a litany of whimpers and groans. I recognised then that if I didn't physically make Draco stop what he was doing, I would most likely end up screaming or crying out so loud when he did finally let me come, that I'd probably end up alerting someone, most likely a patrolling Filch or someone similar, to our location. But I also recognised that I couldn't have managed to do such a thing even if I had wanted to, which I, of course, had no intention or inclination to do as I surrendered to Draco completely, allowing him to continue to tease and torture me, even if it meant we wound up with months of detention and a permanent black mark on both our records should we be caught. I groaned again, my head lolling weakly to the side, rolling against the wall as Draco lips dragged at last from my breasts and began instead, to trail down the pane of my now exposed belly, dotting soft sucking kisses and long languid licks on the soft skin as he went.

It was then I felt him release his grasp from my wrists, freeing my restrained arms at last, my hands reaching forward in turn to knit and stroke through his hair, my thighs parting wider as he moved against me, slithering lower and lower down the line of my already trembling body. As he reached my navel, I felt my centre clench. I knew what was coming and so did Draco. Like mutual clockwork, I splayed my legs even wider beneath him, almost to the point where I could have draped my sock-covered calves over his shoulders, had I had the mental capacity or physical flexibility to do so. Draco's warm hands slid up under my backside in response, pulling me ever so slightly forward towards him as he kissed and licked gently down, across the sensitive dip of skin atop my pubic bone before he, at last, lowered his face down between my parted thighs.

My head rolled back, my eyes falling shut again, my fingers tangling through his hair, a long, deep sigh of delight rising from my throat as he ran his tongue in a long slow lap up the front of my damp, fragrant knickers, licking me end to end, pausing at the very apex of my mound to tickle me with the point of his tongue, right over the area of my still concealed clitoris lay before he dragged back down. He repeated the same movement twice more before he hooked his fingers into the sides of my underwear, dragging the material down my legs, the tip of his skilled tongue following, tracing the now exposed skin until at last, it dipped into my throbbing, weeping entrance, tasting my now sky-high arousal.

One hand slid from his hair to clench at my naked breast as he repeated the same languid movement again several times over, each time licking slowly up then slowly down me in a long, smooth stroke before he spread me open with his thumbs and lowered his mouth to my exposed, throbbing centre. Licking and sucking gently, he took his time, tasting and teasing me for a long moment, always avoiding the single one area that I craved for him so desperately to touch, until finally, blessedly, he sucked my aching clit, slowly, fully between his lips.

I let out a scream. I couldn't help it. Anyone hearing my cry could have been excused for thinking it had been a wail of pain, had it not been one of pure and utter ecstasy. I arched my back, sinking my front teeth into my lower lip, muffling only slightly the loud moan of pleasure that escaped my throat as Draco feverishly sucked and licked my clitoris, his hands gripping my hips, holding me open to him, steadying the rapidly increasing gyrations of my lower half. Every blissful movement of his tongue and lips made me groan and writhe with pleasure, my bead throbbing and thudding, my centre pulsing and dripping, my head beginning to spin as the white-hot haze flashed in front of my eyes, the gripping clench of my climax building up inside of me quicker than I had ever felt it before.

Gripping my fingers into his blonde hair, I spread my legs even further, as wide as I could get them to go, letting Draco bury his face as far as he could up against me as he continued to devour my pussy with gluttonous relish. His tongue dived and slid in long, firm strokes up and down the centre of me, the point teasing and poking into my entrance, licking and flicking at the pane of my g-spot before alternating with the soft, warm flat of it right up the middle of me, sending every already burning nerve into absolute overdrive. The harder I grasped his hair seemed to spur him on, his sucks and licks becoming longer, firmer and faster, and in a matter of seconds, I began feeling the coiling knot of my orgasm clenching in my belly, almost ready to spill over completely. I knew I was coming and Draco knew it too, but I didn't have to say a thing to him, my groans and moans and gasps and sighs of pleasure telling him everything he needed to know and he didn't falter once.

Moving his mouth back up, he took my throbbing nub in between his warm lips once more and sucked hard, tipping me finally over the precipice of pleasure, my head snapping back against the wall, my eyes scrunching shut as my orgasm burst through me in a blissful flood. My cry of elation exploded from my throat, rising high to the ceiling beams, resonating and reverberating around the coned roof of the old tower in a shuddering, rumbling echo.

As I relaxed down from the jolting intensity, the ripples of pleasure still pulsing through me, I felt Draco kissing along my upper thighs, avoiding my now sensitive core so as not to hurt me, his lips trailing slowly up, over my bare hips bones, right up over my belly as he rose to his feet before me, his chest pressing against mine, until our lips met again, slow, deep and passionate. Encircling my arms finally around his neck, I pulled him down to me, crushing every inch of his hot lips, wet and sticky with the juices of my desire against mine as I snaked my now shuddering legs around his own, pressing calves against calves as I sank into his embrace, melding into his body, bracing myself against him.

I had expected Draco to pull back after a moment or two, but he didn't. His lips remained caressing mine, deeply, fully, his hands now sliding down, tracing the curves of the side of my body. A moment later, I felt him shift his body against mine and without hesitation, I yielded to him, letting him lay me down on my back on the weathered wooden boards beneath our feet, his body sliding up between my parted thighs. As his lips slid from mine, I gazed up into his face and I couldn't help but smile as he looked down on me, smiling also. His blonde hair, normally so neat, now tussled by my roaming hands, flopped across his brow, his silver gaze shimmering like mercury with arousal, adoration and the glow of the waxing moon.

'I really need to fuck you, darling...' he purred, resting his forehead against mine.

I let out a soft groan as he slid his hands down and clutched under my bare thighs, bunching the fabric of my skirt further up as he pulled me to him, our naked groins pressing together.

'Well, that's good,' I whispered in reply, 'because I really want you to fuck me, Mr. Malfoy.'

'Say my name, sweetheart.'

'What?'

'My name. My first name. Say it.'

I smirked, holding his gaze.

'Fuck me... Draco.'

I felt his erection nudge against the top of my mound as we kissed, deep and slow for a long moment, our lips, our tongues moving slowly together before Draco tilted my hips upwards from the floorboards and pushed firmly forward between my thighs, our lips remaining locked, our soft groans of accord melding into each other's mouths as he slid into me, filling me up in one smooth stroke.

We remained locked at the lips as Draco began thrusting slowly but firmly inside of me, his length grazing and abrading against my inner walls, his pelvis grinding and bumping against my clit in a delicious steady rhythm, our soft moans and gasps smothered by each other's lips before we pulled back, our eyes locking back together. I slid my arms down from around his neck, wrapping them around his shoulders, my hands stroking up and down his strong back, holding him close to me as he kept a firm hold under my thighs with both hands, keeping my pelvis tilted at the perfect angle to his as he moved in and out of me in deep, gratifying strokes.

'Oh god, yeah...' I groaned, a blissful smile spreading across my face as I arched my head back against the hard floor, my eyes falling shut at the new sensations that were spreading through me.

'Feeling good, darling?'

I opened my eyes. 'Good...' I mocked, unable not to grin, '...no, not good. Fucking amazing more like.'

Draco returned my grin then shifted back slightly, sitting back on his haunches, sliding part the way out of me for a moment before he cupped his hands under my back and pulled my body swiftly upright. Shifting into a seated crossed leg position, he pulled me back down into his lap, our chests pressing together, his arms sliding down to encircle around my waist as he re-impaled me deeply onto his cock. Sliding my arms around Draco's neck, I encircled my legs around his back at the same time, wriggling my pelvis against his, sighing softly as he stroked his hands up and down the small of my back beneath my loosened shirt, tickling across the sensitive skin.

'Have I ever told you...you have the most amazing pair of tits I have ever seen?'

With a low groan, he buried his face between the heaving mounds of my breasts, sucking and kissing feverishly at the bare skin.

'I think you might have mentioned it,' I rasped, 'once or twice. In casual conversation.'

My fingers clenched hard into his scalp, a low hiss escaping my throat as he captured my erect nipple between his teeth.

'Mmmm...so fucking delicious,' Draco groaned, palming my breast as he continued to suck and nibble, 'and they taste even better...now that I'm fucking you, beautiful.'

Tugging my hard point between his bite, he clutched me around the waist then flipped me carefully down onto my back once more, my hair scattering across the floorboards, his lean firm body sliding up between my spread thighs, his chest skimming mine as he arched over me and smothered my lips with his own. I clutched my hands into the back of his hair, holding every inch of his lips crushed against mine, my tongue dancing hungrily with his, desperate for every motion of his intoxicating kiss as we began to move together again, now noticeably faster and harder.

Groaning deeply, I managed to wrench my lips from Draco's, then, mustering all the strength I could in my rapidly surrendering body, I hooked one leg around his back, clutching him close to me and with a grunt of effort and groan of pleasure, rolled over, flipping him beneath me so that I was straddling his slim hips. Reaching up, Draco clutched my hips firmly with both his hands, holding and steadying me, my breasts heaving and falling in front of his face, our eyes locked, our breathing panting and ragged, hot against each other lips as we ground and thrust and rocked against each other, his hips rising and falling to meet my every motion, pushing himself deeper and harder into me with every thrust.

'So,' he growled, his fingers caressing my skin, 'is that what you thought we'd be getting up to the night before exams? Losing your virginity to me?'

I drew in a deep gasp as he slid one hand up between my heaving breasts, strumming his thumb across my tortured nipple.

'Not in a million years,' I purred, as I continued to move atop him, 'but by Merlin's name, this beats studying hands down.'

Draco returned my grin then recapturing me in his embrace, he flipped me beneath him again, tumbling me back down onto my back, the cold night exhilarating against our now flushed, sweat sheened skin. Seizing my lips in a deep, fervent embrace, he clutched under my thighs, drawing my legs high up to my chest, tucking my knees right up to my breasts, the change of angle making his penetration both so deep and so tight I was sure I would have screamed aloud again, had his lips not been pressed hard to mine. We both knew that words were no longer needed, our motions and reactions saying everything and all we wanted to do at that very moment, was to bring each other to release.

My chest heaved, my breathing becoming ragged and frantic now as I continued to rock and grind my hips against Draco's, our groaning and moaning unrestrained, until much to my deeply satisfied relief, he drew my 2nd orgasm of the night from me. My hands gripped hard into his shoulder blades as I screamed out my ecstasy to the ceiling above us, his head dropping weakly forward, our foreheads pressing together. My inner walls clenched and released rhythmically around him as he pushed his last desperate thrusts into me, crushing his hips into mine, before he finally joined me in climax, pumping hard into me with a long, low, gravely groan, filling me up with the surging, warm rush of his own release.

That late November eve may have very well been the first and only night that Cygnus and the Dragon were together, side by side in the nocturnal sky that year. But it certainly wasn't the last night I spent with Draco Malfoy.


	5. The Importance of Knocking

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_The Importance of Knocking_ **

The wheel of the year was turning once more. The summer solstice had come and gone. The sun had risen and set upon the longest day and the season of sunshine, warmth and holidays was drawing, inevitably, to a close. The dying daylight hours and the Goddess doffing her robes of Mother and donning those of Crone, however, were far from being dreaded. As such a time signalled too my impending return to my cherished Hogwarts. And my beloved Draco.

Over the summer we had stayed in touch, every day, without fail. Rarely had my window sill been free of the loyal presence of either my Boreal owl, Henry, or Draco's black Horned breed, Arcturus, or Archie as I had christened him. The nearly 60 miles between our respective homes in rural Gloucestershire and Wiltshire had become an aerial highway for correspondence over the 12 weeks and almost every morning, I had awoken to find a new envelope, written in Draco's elegant scrawl, waiting at the foot of my bed, Henry or Archie never too far away as they waited patiently for their reward.

So, as I knelt upon my bedroom floor, packing the last of my belongings into my school trunk on the final Friday evening, I was hardly surprised to hear the accustomed flap of wings as Archie swept majestically through my open window and landed above me, coming to rest atop my window-side dresser. Standing to my feet, I plucked the curled scroll of parchment, sealed, as always with the black wax seal, embossed with the familiar M, from his cradling talons. A soft smile curled my lips as I read Draco's words.

16 hours and counting

Cannot wait to see you, hold you and kiss you once again

I'm taking you to my bed the first chance I get

Come find me on the train, I'll be waiting

See you very soon

Love always,

D X

If there was one thing I had learnt in my time with Draco Malfoy, it was that he was a man of his word. Because, sure enough, a mere hour or so upon returning to Hogwarts, Draco's bed, in his newly acquired private Head Boy's dorm, was exactly where we found ourselves. I remembered little of the Sorting, of the welcome supper or the hastened, gabbled excuse that I had obviously blabbed to my friends to excuse myself. All I remember of that first night back, was Draco.

***

As I opened my eyes and blinked slowly into the soft sunlight of Sunday morning, I saw the bed next to me now empty. With a drowsy smile, I touched a hand to Draco's pillow, relishing the lingering warmth left by his body upon the soft cotton. Only when I was unable to contain

my giggle, caused by the torturous tickling that was being bestowed upon my bare legs beneath the covers, did I peel the duvet up, to be greeted by Draco's smirking face, looking up at me from between my parted thighs. His silver eyes, though hooded and heavy from sleep, still manage to glitter with mischief and desire, his flash of white-blonde hair suitably and sexily tousled as he playfully waggled his brows at me.

'Uh, hello there,' I started ironically, unable to contain my own smirk, 'um, pardon me but have we met?'

Draco grinned back at me. 'Once or twice.'

I gave an ironic roll of my eyes.

'And may I ask, just what you think you're doing down there, handsome young man in bed with me?'

We were both still completely naked, just as we had been the night before.

'I'm giving you a morning wakeup call, my little minx.'

Chuckling deep into my chest, I reached down to my lover, cupping his cheek in my palm, urging him up to me. His long, lean, naked body slid fluidly over mine, his toned chest skimming my nipples as he slipped up between my thighs to bestow on me a beautiful and breathtaking kiss. My fingers netted effortlessly through his hair, almost every inch of our bodies pressing together as we kissed slow, deep and passionate.

As we slowly disengaged, Draco grazed his nose tenderly against mine, sucking softly on my lips once more before he lowered his kiss back down the line of my body. My centre began to groan and clench in anticipation almost immediately, the bedclothes tenting over his back as he kissed down my chest, over my naked breasts, pausing to swirl his tongue around my nipples, down the pane of my stomach, over my pubic bone until he, at last, lowered his face back down between my now aching thighs.

His touches started out slow and almost tentative at first, his kisses gentle and soft, his licks feather-light and teasing. With a soft groan of growing arousal and the slightest hint of frustration, I parted my legs further, urging him subtly to continue, begging for his touch where I constantly craved it. Heeding my desire, Draco slid back a little further, before gently, carefully spreading me open with his thumbs. My eyes lolled shut as I felt the first heavenly stroke of his warm tongue glide up from my opening, smooth and slow, up over my tingling inner folds, up to tickle the bud of my already swollen clit. My response was unequivocal as he grazed my hidden, tingling nub, my legs bucking in involuntarily as I groaned out loud, my head arching back, my fingers clenching into the base sheet of his bed.

His amusement and satisfaction were clear as he raised his face up briefly to look me in the eye, that all too familiar smirk curling at the corner of his thin lips.

'Mmmm, nice hey?' His gaze flashed, deep and dark, flickering with misbehaviour and barely concealed arousal as it remained locked to my own, 'god, I've missed teasing you.'

'You...are wicked.'

'Well, why do you think I enjoy your company so much?' he purred huskily, clenching his fingers gently into my thighs that he continued to hold open, 'you are no angel yourself, sweetheart. We fit together perfectly...in more ways than one.'

Before I could say another word, Draco had dropped his face back down to my mound and sucked my waiting clit hungrily between his lips.

The building rise of my impending orgasm didn't take long to appear, and as I began to twist and tense more and more with the growing pressure, I managed, somehow, to whimper to Draco that I was going to climax, asking him to move so that he too could share in my pleasure. With a predatory smirk, he slid his lips from me with somewhat obscene audibility and sat up, grasping hold of my hips, pulling me upright in the process, before laying back down supine, his head coming to rest at the foot of the bed. Pausing, I reached over, tossing him one of the pillows to cushion his head as I moved to straddle his waiting torso, allowing him a moment to observe my nakedness before I dipped my head down to press a deep, sucking kiss upon his parted lips.

As I pulled gently back, I teasingly rubbed my bare breasts against Draco's chest and my wet centre against his hardening cock, offering him a flirty smile and another kiss, before I finally rotated around to face his feet, presenting myself back to him. Without hesitation, I bent myself forward at the hips, then lowered my mouth slowly, smoothly, onto him as his own tongue resumed its blissful pursuit on my dripping cunt.

Enjoying the calmness of the morning and the privacy of his private dorm, we indulged in a sensual, languid 69er right there, atop the tumbled bedclothes. Our groans and murmurs of pleasure and appreciation were unashamed and unrestrained as we stimulated each other in a litany of slow, teasing and fervent, eager licks, sucks and kisses right up to the point where we were both hovering at fever pitch, teetering on the precipice of climax. We both fell over the edge of release within mere seconds of each other, our climaxes crashing over us both hard as we orgasmed, Draco's release, salty yet sweet, pumping into my mouth as I clenched and pulsed around his perpetually lapping tongue, the flood of my arousal so plentiful it was no doubt streaming down his lips, cheeks and chin.

As I collapsed against his legs, shuddering and panting in the afterglow, I began to feel the sensation of Draco stroking his hands up and down my sweat sheened back and across my backside, his tender yet electrifying touch doing little to slow my rampant breathing and racing heart-rate, a stimulating shudder rippling up my spine. My arousal began to boil up again almost immediately, my head arching back, my eyes lolling shut as he fisted a handful of my messy hair, tugging at it gently but possessively, coaxing my head back just that little bit further. My groans and sighs were unashamed as I relished his blissful caresses, my fingernails raking up and down his hair covered legs in ardent response.

With his hands upon my waist, I let Draco guide my movements. In mutual, unspoken agreement, we shifted around, arranging ourselves easily into the doggy style position, me on all fours, facing the door now, presenting my upraised arse to him, whilst he knelt up behind my open thighs, lining the head of his throbbing cock up with my still throbbing entrance. I trembled again, another enlivening shimmer fluttering up the length of my spine as Draco grasped my hips with both hands, giving my soft flesh a possessive squeeze before lowering his lips to my ear, his breath warm glancing the side of my face.

'Ready beautiful?' he purred, his lips slipping up to capture my ear lobe, making me both groan and giggle at the sensation.

'Oh god...yes...' I moaned, turning my face to meet his gaze, mere inches from mine, '....please, don't tease me any longer.'

He grinned at me then and I am unashamed to admit I was very close indeed to nearly coming on the spot, then and there.

'I wouldn't dare.' He growled as he crushed his lips, hard and deep against my own.

As our lips remained firmly locked, our mouths, our tongues hungrily plundering together, I felt Draco guide my hips gently backwards, smearing my sticky, fragrant wetness against the barrel of his waiting prick. A second later, without further warning, he pushed firmly, fully forward behind me, impaling me on his rock-hard cock. My back bowed inwards with the force, my groan of pleasure loud and almost pained, melding into Draco's mouth as we joined together in the most intimate way. With his arm wrapping my chest, he clutched one of my bare breasts in his palm, stroking, caressing comfortingly as he attempted to soothe me.

'Ssshhh...it's alright...' he cooed, slowing our kiss so that he could nibble along my lower lip, '...take it easy, darling. You'll be coming again in a second if you don't slow down.'

A moment later, our lips slid partially apart. I gasped desperately against his mouth, our mouths merging back together one last time before we began moving slowly as one. My eyes lolled shut with gratification once more, my fingers clenching and releasing the rumpled duvet as Draco moved behind me, his hands gripping and guiding my hips as he pumped slow and deep into me from behind. Gradually, he worked me up to a steady driving pace, the heat spreading through my loins, rising up higher and higher in my belly and chest with every languid, plunging thrust of his delicious cock.

It didn't take much longer before our motions shifted apace, Draco's skilled cock starting to plunge into me harder and deeper as he began to fuck me with more intensity and less sweetness. I pushed back to meet his every grinding motion, both of us groaning and gasping in blissful abandon, thrusting and rocking hard and unashamed against each other. His hands roamed on a perpetual blissful journey all over my body as he thrust and ground into me. From gripping and guiding my hips to moving around to massage my heaving breasts, down to brush his nimble digits against the throbbing, swollen, slick bead of my clit or up to rake through my loose hair, his touch was like a burning, searing white-hot flame, licking, lapping over every inch of my naked body.

I let out another loud groan as he licked up and down my sweat sheened back, tracing the pebbled line of my spine with the point of his hot tongue, my whole body shivering and shuddering in the paralysing arousal and desire as he continued fucking me hard, unrelenting and uncontained.

It was then as if from somewhere far beyond the surrounding walls, someone called out.

'Malfoy!'

To me, it sounded so far off and I wondered, fleetingly, through my building orgasmic haze, whether or not I'd merely imagined it.

'Malfoy!'

The 2nd time, the calling voice sounded somewhat closer, as if the owner was approaching the closed bedroom door. And this time I knew Draco had heard it for sure because he called back.

'What?!' He snarled, all the while never missing a beat as he continued to thrust into me.

'I need to talk to you!' The voice sounded familiar to me as my mind began to clear suddenly, despite Draco's relentless pounding behind me.

'I'm busy!'

'How busy can you be on a Sunday morning, in bed?'

As the bedroom door was flung open, I looked up to see the owner of the voice, that of Goyle, marching through the doorway. A split second later, he came to realise suddenly the scene into which he had just walked, and then, promptly froze to the spot, his face looked as if he had just been slapped suddenly by a wet fish, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape.

'VERY busy...' I panted out in reply, clenching the duvet hard beneath my palms, my body continuing to rock rhythmically with Draco's driving motions.

Goyle remained locked to the spot for what seemed like an eternity, not moving, not saying a word, seemingly hypnotised by my pendulous breasts until Draco finally broke him of his catatonic-like stupor.

'Oh my GOD! GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU IDIOT!!!"

His voice was all but a roar, launching Goyle from the threshold just as quickly as he had appeared, the door slamming back shut behind the blur of his staggering, stammering form.

I whimpered aloud, my head arching back, my teeth gritted as my lover gripped the flesh of my hips tight, his sudden anger, mixed with his frantic desire for release a volatile mix as he thrust harder and harder still, over and over, forcing, pounding every inch of himself into me. His hand slid up once more, clenching into my hair, tugging, craning my neck, my head backwards as he pummelled me at full speed, the sounds of our coupling, our desire, the rhythmic slap of sweat-sleeked flesh meeting sweat-sleeked flesh filling the room, unashamed and explicit.

We came almost in unison, our groans and cries of pleasure and liberation vocal and uncontained as we released against each other. Anyone hearing us could have been forgiven for thinking it was akin to the sound of 2 highly aggressive animals mating somewhere in the wild, had it not been the eternally insatiable Slytherin Prince and I creating the racket. Draco's hands clenched my hips hard as he thrust so deep into me, I could have sworn he was only a fraction away from pushing into my womb, pumping me with the hot flood of his climax, whilst I exploded and crumbled beneath him. The sweat streamed down my spine, pooling between my breasts and in the dip of my navel as I wailed and moaned through my release, my walls clenching, drawing every drop of his seed deep into me before I finally loosened with a shuddering, blissful moan and collapsed face down amongst the tumbled bedclothes, Draco collapsing on top of me with an equally exhausted sigh and groan.

***

'Please be nice to Goyle when you see him next.'

Draco and I continued to lay together, in a tangle of limbs, tumbled sheets and messy hair, for a long while after we had concluded our vigorous Sunday morning session.

Draco said nothing, continuing to absent-mindedly stroke a lock of my tussled hair through his fingertips as he lay, cuddling me against his chest, staring in mute silence, at the bed canopy high above us.

'Draco?' I raised my eyes up to glance at his face in profile.

'Dray?'

A low grunt of reluctant response finally met my ears.

Raising myself up on my elbow, I looked down into his pale face.

'Please be nice. Please. He's probably just as embarrassed as you. Promise me you won't hurt him or anything stupid?'

'I won't hurt him...' Draco answered, flicking his silver eyes over finally to look directly into mine, '...I promise.'

'Good,' I smiled, dipping my lips to press a tender kiss to his lips before I snuggled back down against his chest, 'thank you. I love you.'

'I love you too. And don't worry. I intend on killing him first. He won't feel a thing.'


	6. Predator & Prey

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_Predator & Prey_ **

Rising to my feet, I bent to whisper my excuse in the ear of my friend beside me. I paused only to flick my gaze quickly up to catch his eyes before I turned my back and slipped away from my house table without a word. Even without looking back, I knew he would be doing the exact same thing in a few short seconds, intent on pursuing me. And if there was one thing I wanted, it was to get there before him. And be waiting...for him.

I felt my legs begin to stride longer and carry me faster, seemingly against my will, but I managed somehow to not break into a harried run even if in a way, I wanted to. To feel that sensation, that rush of adrenaline at being pursued, chased, almost hunted was indeed an exhilarating thing. But so too was the process of paced, prolonged temptation and seduction. He had taught me that, the fact that often the proverbial chase was better than the actual catch. In our case though, as I had often told him, both chase and catch were equally desirable. Anyone could be excused for thinking, from outward appearances, that he and I loathed the mere sight of each other, never mind the idea of being in each other's personal space. And they'd be right in thinking so. Our act was well-rehearsed. We played our parts well. We had gotten them down to a fine art by now. The down-trodden, beleaguered "mudblood" and the supercilious, snobbish "Prince" whom she hated and who loathed her in equal measure. No one was any the wiser. Behind closed doors though, it was a very different story.

I walked quickly, the dimness of the empty corridors shrouding me, the flames of the sconce-mounted torches flickering, elongated shadows dancing across the weathered stone walls. I was tempted to glance back over my shoulder to see where he was, but I resisted. Good things indeed came to those who waited. Yet another virtue he had taught me over time. Slipping inside an empty, darkened classroom at the far end of the corridor, I shut the door soundlessly behind me and made my way over to the arched window. The night outside was cold, dark, and silent.

The moon was full though, hovering high and bright in the sky, glowing, almost pulsing against the inky tapestry of the nocturnal backdrop. I gazed down onto the shadowy, sloped lawns, right down to the banks of the Black Lake, the murky water lapping gently against the cobbles of the shore, the shimmer of the moon-lit sky reflecting off the surface. I had just reached up to grasp the tie that held my hair in place, to unfetter my captured locks, when I felt another hand touch mine. The unexpected sensation of his warm skin against mine made me gasp softly and in an instant, my eyes fluttered shut. I hadn't even heard him come in nor come up behind me. He truly was like a predator. Slinking silently, stealthily, never making a sound until he was right up against me and it was too late for me to escape. And tonight, more than ever, I was quite happy to be his prey. To let him hunt me. Capture me. Devour me.

Long, deft fingers slid between mine, and with one smooth, mutual movement, we pulled the tie gently free from my hair, my locks tumbling down, almost in slow motion to fall in a mass of waves and curls around my shoulders and back. I held my breath as he dipped his lips down to capture the side of my neck. His scent, that rousing, intoxicating mix of fresh clean cotton, spicy cologne, and mint, fell over me, swarming my senses and in an instant, I felt myself begin to crumble, my knees begin to shudder, my centre begin to flood. His kisses were tender yet passionate, his nose tickling me, nuzzling my hair to the side, his lips cool compared to his warm hand which still held mine, our digits sliding and grasping together. His other arm slipped around my waist to enfold me from behind, pulling me back into him and it was then I knew that he was not going to let me go.

'What was that look for?' His voice was a low purr, his breath glancing my cheek as he dipped his lips slowly down to press against the crease of my shoulder. I lolled my head back against his. A deep, low groan rose from my throat as his tongue flicked out, dragging in a long slow stream from the dip of my collar, up the side of my neck, right up to ensnare my ear lobe, every inch of skin he touched searing and tingling in response.'

What...look?' I managed to gasp, my eyes remaining shut. A low, soft chuckle of amusement floated to my ears.

'What look?' he mocked softly. He paused to lay another tender, sucking kiss to the side of my neck, the electrified skin tingling beneath his caress.

'What look?' This time, his tone somewhat thoughtful. Another kiss prickled my skin.

'The look...that you gave me as you stood up...just before you left the Hall.'

He kissed me again. 'The look...that in a split second, without a word, I knew said, "come and chase me...catch me if you can..."'

'What makes you think it was directed at you?' I whispered, unable not to smirk as I teased and tempted him. That same rumbling chuckle responded.

'Because...' he growled, dragging his sharp, white teeth across my ear lobe, 'it gave me...this.'

My breath hitched in my throat as his free hand slid up from my hip, cupping the globe of my breast through my blouse as he pressed his groin against the curve my behind, rubbing his protruding hardness at the base of my spine. A smile curled my lips as I finally opened my eyes to meet his in the reflection in the glass.

'Oh. That one.'

'Yeah...that one. And only you can give me a raging hard-on at a table full of people.'

I smiled again then slowly turned in his enfolding arms to face him. Our hands joined, our fingers netting together as I let Draco begin to back me slowly up against a nearby desk, his body, his arousal pressing against the front of mine.

'That may be so,' I replied, still intent on goading him and dragging the seduction process out for as long as I could until I finally allowed him to have his way, 'and I'll take it as the compliment I'm sure it was meant to be...but I say again. What makes you think it was directed at you? You weren't the only guy at that table.'

I couldn't resist smirking again as my back touched the edge of the desk, the tips of our noses stroking, the edges of our lips teasing and tingling as they touched in the lightest of grazes. His arm wrapped my waist then and in one smooth movement, I let him hoist me up and onto the desktop, perching before him, my legs spread. His normally pale gaze was deep, dark, and blown now, burning into mine with barely concealed, wolfish hunger and arousal that sent a trembling shudder through every fibre of my being as he moved to stand between my now open thighs.

'No. But I am the only guy at that table that you lured to this empty classroom to fuck...aren't I?'

Slowly, I shook my head.'I didn't lure you...' I whispered, sliding a hand down to release the now straining fly of his trousers, '...you came after me. Such is the way with a predator and their prey. Unless of course...' I paused and dropped my gaze from his.

'What?' I kept my eyes lowered for a long moment before I raised them back up to meet his, offering a devilish smirk that could easily rival his own. Slowly, my fingers wrapped the length of his tie.'Unless of course, you think, my love...that you're the hunter, as appose to the hunted...'

The last thing I remembered hearing as I pulled his lips to mine was the unmistakable snarling growl of ravenous yearning from us both.

And with that, the predator caught her prey.


	7. Addiction

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_Addiction_ **

Ever get the feeling you're being watched?

I knew he was always watching me. He had those kinds of eyes. That kind that would follow you around. The kind that feel like they are penetrating your very soul even when your back is turned. Deep silver orbs, often still and unreadable on the surface yet undeniably hiding a myriad of covert thoughts and lurid wants beneath their veiled depths. Those kinds of eyes that I always knew were watching me even when he wasn't looking directly at me. He knew he did it and he knew that I knew he did it. 

Across the Great Hall, over the tables, beneath lowered lids, whilst the rest of the school sat around us, oblivious to it all. In the common room beside the blazing evening fire, a fleeting stormy flicker flashing up at me as we sat apart in silence. Even when I was out, walking alone in the expansive grounds of the castle, taking in the cool early evening breeze, I knew he was there, watching me from somewhere. I never knew where exactly, but I knew he was there. Peering from a nearby window. Hidden somewhere in the shadows. Taking me in. Following my every move. Undressing me with his gaze.

I knew that it was wrong. He knew that it was wrong. He was him and I was me after all. A pureblood and a muggle-born. Maybe, in some perverse way, that was the appeal of it. That we knew it was wrong and there was always that thrilling risk hanging over our heads of possibly getting caught. It was dangerous, exhilarating, energising. That idea that partaking of the forbidden fruit is much sweeter and tastes so much better when you know you shouldn't be indulging in it at all. 

My world was no Garden of Eden though. Far from radiant beauty and idyllic paradise. Though I felt that initial wondrous euphoria whenever I gave into to temptation, whenever he took me in his arms, whispered captivating praises and explicit desires in my ears, his lips teasing my skin, his hands possessing my body, when all was done and clothes were put back on and the closed door that hid our secrecy from the rest of the school and our world as a whole was opened once more, I was left feeling nothing but guilt, deceit and shame. And the only way to escape the hurt and loneliness was to give in once more to the very actions that had made me feel such self-loathing and shame in the first instance. He was like a drug. A wonderful, terrible drug that I was undeniably addicted to. And I was trapped in a vicious, never-ending loop between a Heaven that I desired and a Hell of my own making.

Classes had started to become increasingly more difficult as the weeks had passed and being paired up with Draco in Potions for the remainder of the year had only made our precarious situation, all the more uncomfortable to bear. Even if we were the only 2 to know what we were doing. Draco had an image to uphold and so did I. Even though I was a member of Slytherin house, and I had trusted and accepted the Sorting Hat's decision to place me there, I was still a muggle-born witch. A fact that remained routinely discussed and deliberated amongst the whispered gossiping of the wider student body. Especially the Slytherins. And so often, Draco gave them exactly what they wanted to see. The entitled Slytherin Prince, the almighty Malfoy, pureblood as they come, making the life of the "mudblood" just that little bit harder...simply because he could. A sniping comment here, a thinly veiled putdown there, a derisive sneer or an arrogant smirk, he played the part well. And sometimes, I truly think he enjoyed it. In a somewhat twisted, perverted way.

One such afternoon though, I had not been in the mood to tolerate his showman act. The day had been a long and difficult one. I had barely slept the night before, had missed breakfast, been told to resubmit an essay for History of Magic, had an entire pot of ink smash in my bag and damage 2 library books and ripped a hole in my skirt on top of it all, leaving my patience dangerously thin and my mood black by the time I finally arrived in the dungeons for the final period, 2 hours of potions. With Draco. 

As per usual, I had quickly become the subject of his sniping insults and conspicuous eye rolls and for a short while, I had tried to ignore it. Eventually, though, my already tried patience for the day, he and his ongoing bravado act ran out. Gripping the ebony handle of my athame tightly, I glared veritable daggers at him from across our steaming cauldron for a long moment before stabbing the blade into the wooden tabletop, gathering up my bag and books and walking from the classroom. I heard the routine mutterings of the Slytherins around me as I strode from the dungeons, along the corridor and out into the empty external courtyard, but I didn't care, nor did I listen for once. I just wanted to be out of there and away from them all. Especially Draco.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening, hidden down by the Black Lake, beside the remains of a rickety old jetty that I had discovered early in my second year. By the time I got back up to the castle, the sun had set completely and the breeze outside had turned cool, the usually busy corridors now empty. It was then I realised that everyone was most likely at dinner in the Great Hall. I had no appetite though. Nor any desire to lay my eyes on Draco yet. I wondered for a while about heading upstairs to my dorm to avoid the questioning stares and gossip that I knew would result if I was to join my classmates. But I also knew that it was still too early to retire for the night, being only just past 6 o clock. Instead, I made my way up several floors and along numerous corridors until I arrived at the doors of the deserted library.

Finding a long-forgotten study nook that backed onto the Restricted Section, I sat for a long time in one of the cracked leather armchairs attempting fruitlessly to re-read the chapter from my History of Magic textbook. I was determined to distract myself from my altercation with Draco earlier in the day and the lingering idea of confronting him about his recent behaviour. For a long time, I tried to read my chapter over and over again. Eventually, though, I finally gave up and placed the book aside on the dusty side table with a defeated sigh.

Casting my tired eyes around the shadowy space, my gaze settled on the small carriage clock on the sideboard. It was now nearly 11.30 pm. I couldn't believe I had actually been there that long. I sat for a long moment, listening. It was then I realised, the entire library was silent. No-one was in there, except me. There was not a sound. Anywhere. Everyone was no doubt tucked up in bed by now and I realised right away that I too should return to my dorm, before I was caught out of bed, out of hours. 

Standing to my feet, I extinguished the dull lamp that illuminated my spot, then wandered over to the tall arched window and looked out, down onto the shadowy sloping lawns at the back of the castle, tapering down to the banks of the Black Lake. The surface of the water still and murky, like a massive pool of spilt ink, night outside was cold, dark and silent. The moon was waxing, smeared and smudged by lingering cloud. No one around for what seemed like miles. It was then I had felt a soft warm puff of breath glide across my cheek and I knew right away, that he was behind me. The fresh, clean scent of mint and icy cologne filled my nose and I shut my eyes, silently breathing him in, his breath, his scent, flooding my senses, rendering me rigid and unmoving, intoxicating me. One hand touched at my shoulder, the warmth from it flooding into my skin even through the material of my woollen pullover. His voice was a soft purr.

'Why are you in here?'

I mentally shook myself and opened my eyes, biting down on my back teeth in defiance.

'Because I want to be,' I murmured flatly, keeping my gaze riveted outside, looking at nothing in particular but determined not to glance back at him, 'what do you want?'

'To see how you are.' 

'Why?'

'Because I wanted to. I want to see that you're alright. I've never seen you look at me like you did today. You looked... angry.' 

I gave a soft snort of scepticism. 

'Observant, aren't you?' I mumbled, shrugging his hand from my shoulder, folding my arms in front of me.

I felt him inch closer, moving up close behind me so that I could feel the heat radiating from his body onto my back as he touched gently at my arm once more. I felt the bump of the bone of his thumb as he slowly stroked it up and over my elbow sending a shivering tickle up my arm.

'Don't touch me...' I whispered, a mix of both unease and desire rippling down my body, making me feel both anxious and suddenly energised.

'I'm sorry... that I upset you...' he whispered as he took another step closer behind me his chest coming to rest against my back, 'but I do care. I wish you could believe me.'

I focused hard on the flat, black surface of the lake, trying to ignore him as he slowly stroked his hand up the small of my back and leant forward, his breath warm against my cheek, the tip of his nose grazing the outline of my ear. I shut my eyes, letting myself enjoy the sensations for a moment as he rested his cheek against mine, his hair brushing the side of my face, his other hand moving around to rest at my hip. I wondered for a moment about just giving in to it all and sinking back in his embrace, until I managed to pull myself from his trance.

'Go away, Draco...' I murmured through my teeth, still forcing myself not to look back at him, though I could see our shimmering reflections in the glass of the window, 'I don't want you to touch me.'

Shrugging my shoulder, I turned my face from him with a low groan. It had been my intention to make it a demand in a scathing hiss but it had come out more like a gentle whisper as I had focused hard to make sure that my voice did not quiver with the upset or the undeniable longing that was staring to leech through me, threatening to make my whole body begin to tremble if he were to touch me again.

'I thought you liked it when I touched you....' he purred, his voice dripping with smouldering allure, his breath warm grazing against my ear, his nose nuzzling my hair, his lips lingering precariously close to mine, '...I need you to tell me what's wrong, baby. I want to know. Come on beautiful...talk to me...'

Raking my hair back behind my shoulders with his long fingers, he dipped his lips down and laid soft, lingering kisses on the exposed sensitive skin of the side of my neck. I wanted to fight it so badly, but it was like trying to resist gravity. Near impossible. I felt my eyes fall shut as a ripple of arousal cascaded down my spine and I bit down hard on my back teeth to stifle the groan of pleasure that was rising at the back of my throat, threatening to burst forth at any second without warning. One long strong arm slipped around my mid-section holding me back against him and I found myself reaching down to hold it, our fingers knitting together. His other hand found its way to the curve of my waist, glancing over each ridge of my rib bones, up to trace the bulge of the underside of my breasts as his warm lips roamed the side of my neck.

'See...you like that, don't you?' he whispered as he slowly, deftly, unbuttoned and peeled open the collar of my shirt, kissing the exposed skin of my shoulder and collar bone, 'there is nothing wrong with feeling good, beautiful...' 

His free hand cupped one breast through the fabric of my shirt, and a soft gasp caught in my throat as I felt the hardness of his arousal pressing at the base of my spine. I heard him sniggered softly at my reaction.

'See?' he purred, planting a soft sucking kiss beneath my lobe, 'feels good, doesn't it?' 

I shivered as he flicked his warm wet tongue out and dragged it across my ear. I wanted to fight. I wanted to fight so badly. I tried to remind myself of how mad I wanted to stay at him, how much I wanted to resist his intoxicating caresses. But the tension and disdain between us earlier in the afternoon had left me feeling so low, despondent and lost, that in such a time of hurt, all I wanted was to feel better about myself and feel that I was wanted and needed. By him.

'Come on gorgeous...' he whispered, 'I need you...'

Swallowing deeply, I slowly opened my eyes before finally turning in his arms to face him. Draco's piercing grey gaze locked to mine as I stared up at him from beneath my lowered lashes. He was still dressed in his uniform, his tie loose at his collar, a stray lock of his white-blonde hair flopping across his brow. His gaze was one of hungry yearning, deep arousal and smouldering desire like he was slowly but surely burning a hole into my soul, and for a moment, it unnerved me. Slowly I shook my head, pressing a hand up against his chest as if I wanted to push him away.

'I'm not going to keep on doing this, Draco...' I said holding his gaze, 'I mean it. This is going to stop. I am not lying to people anymore. And I'm not going to keep lying to myself either...' 

He watched me, not saying anything for a long moment, almost like he was about to agree with what I said, before a curved smirk curled up at the corner of his mouth, his lids lowered as he smiled back at me, his eyes glinting with a devilish flicker.

'We're not lying to anyone...' he whispered flicking his brow casually, '...they have no idea.'

'Why do you keep doing this to me?' I said, my eyes darting backwards and forwards as I searched his pale face, desperate for answers. He gave me another lopsided smirk. 

'Why do you keep coming back... to let me?'

I glared back at him. He had done it again. With one shrewd little comment, he had made me feel like an obtuse, gullible idiot who he could bait, rope in and lead around like a puppy on a leash, whilst all the while still maintaining an annoyingly valid point. He was right. Our friends and our families indeed had no idea of our clandestine assignations. And I indeed did keep returning to him, in total and utter recognition of my own actions. Slowly, I shook my head. 

'You are.... insufferable.' 

Keeping his gaze locked to mine he dragged one long finger up my waistline, up over the mounds of my breasts, up to trace over the line of my collar bone before he let it dip into the crevice of my now exposed cleavage. Another shiver rippled through me as my nipples tingled beneath the fabric, my centre starting to ache and groan as I imagined his long fingers tracing lines across my bare body.

'Well...' he whispered, lowering his lips to mine, 'if you're determined to finish this...we may as well make the most of this one last time...'

Without a single word more, he dipped his head down, brushing his lips slowly against mine for a moment before they finally melded together deep and full. In that split second, I found myself pulled back into him once more. Gripping my hands into the front of his robes, I pulled him against me, fumbling with the fastened clasp as his tongue slid out, seeking a passage between my lips and I yielded to him without protest, opening my mouth wide to him, his warm breath and the familiar taste of mint spilling to my mouth as he captured my tongue with his.

Springing the clasp, I made quick disposal of his robes, letting it drop to the floor at our feet as I made quick eradication of his already loosened tie, our lips remaining crushed deep and hard together as his hands plunged beneath my skirt, sliding up my thighs. In a short second, my pullover joined his robes on the carpet and I kicked my shoes off at the same time as Draco undid his trousers, pulling his burgeoning arousal free with a low groan as he continued to kiss me. Relief coming to my rapidly quivering legs when he clutched me under my thighs and lifted me effortlessly off my feet, my arms wrapping his neck as he walked me backwards towards the wall. My back found contact with the cold stone adjacent to the unlit fireplace, his erection coming to rest against my belly as he pressed himself against me.

Undergarments were shifted aside and pulled down in mere seconds, my thigh was lifted and without preamble, Draco pushed himself hard into me, up to the hilt. I clung to him, my face buried against his hair, groaning and gasping as I breathed him deeply in with each panting breath, his scent evoking me more and more, my legs snaking his back, holding him deep inside of me as we moved hurriedly together. My only other lucid thought was that even though everyone else was likely in bed, I hoped he had locked the door of the library when he had crept in to find me. Gripping my fingers into the back of his hair, I tipped my head back against the wall, whimpering and moaning through gritted teeth, the clawing tightness rising up and up inside of me like a fire increasing in size as he continued to thrust into me. The burn of building climax grew harder and hotter, tighter and quicker, almost like my heart would explode through my chest at any moment without warning, my head swirling, my lungs heaving, the very centre of me fit to burst.

With one final pumping grind, my hips bucked down hard against Draco's as my release burst through me, shuddering and rippling through every tissue of my body before I collapsed back against the wall, trembling and panting as I clung to him. I knew he wasn't done with me though as he pulled out of me, wrapping one arm around my body, the other still gripping under my thigh, clutching me to him as he carried me across the room and laid me down on the black leather sofa in the far corner. His lips recaptured mine he slid up between my open thighs and embedded himself back deep inside of me with a low groan, almost as quick as he had withdrawn.

Reaching my hands between us, I grasped at the front of his pullover, my hands groping down his chest as I wrenched it up and over his head before I began attacking the buttons of his shirt. Bunching the skirt of my dress up to around my hips, gripping me under my backside, Draco manoeuvred himself between my open thighs once more, our chests pressing together as we continued to kiss hungrily, almost rocking in rhythm with our coupling. I felt his hand slide further up, under the swathe of material of my skirt, before he finally found the throbbing nub of flesh that he sort with his thumb, his other clasping the back of my neck, his fingers tangled through my hair, holding my lips crushed against his.

Drawing my legs up, I tucked my knees high up to my chest, wrapping my feet around his back, pulling him deep into me as he ground and thrust hard and fast, his thumb lathing in firm languid circles against my nub and it wasn't long before I felt the tight clawing grip of another pending climax beginning to rise inside of me. Smothering my lips against his in hot, hungry kisses, I grasped my hands into his bare back in desperation, holding him against me, grinding my pelvis hard against his, allowing the crashing, drowning waves of my 2nd release that night to begin to flood over me. 

With one hard grinding thrust, my head flopped back, my body locking rigid and once more, the blissful tension exploded through me. My screams of pleasure were quickly muffled as he clapped one large hand firmly across my mouth to stifle the noise. The gripping tension of my contracting walls dragged him along with me a second later as he dropped his head down to the dip of my shoulder, burying his face against my hair as he too reached his release. His hips thrust hard against mine, stuttering and stammering over and over, as he coated my inner walls with his seed. With a deep, rumbling groan, he collapsed weakly against my chest, panting into my neck, our bodies heaving, our hearts thudding together.

We lay still against each other for a long moment, our eyes locked together as we gazed at each other, our stares heavy and smouldering, both of us still reeling from the intensity of our climaxes. The scent of his panting breath floated up to my nostrils, the cold mint flavour of it lingering on my lips and for the first time, it didn't entrance me. Instead, it revolted me, my stomach giving a sudden lurch. The sickening heady mix of leather, dust, sweat and sex swirled around us, clouding my head, clinging to me, sinking into our clothes, reminding us of what we had just done. I knew straight away that I had to get out of there.

'G-get off of me...' I groaned, turning my face from Draco as I placed a hand to his bare chest, pushing his imposing weight off of me so that I could slide out from beneath him. A surge of pain coursed through my lower back as I bent, twisted, to pull my underwear up before standing, gingerly, up onto wobbly legs. I kept my back to Draco as I retrieved our discarded clothes, slipping into my shoes and pulling my shirt and pullover back on before I threw him his robes and tie. As he did up his trousers and shirt and pulled on his pullover and robes, I took the chance to glance at the clock mounted above the fireplace. It had just passed 12 midnight. 

'I need to go,' I said quickly, combing my hand through my rumpled hair, 'the last thing I need after today is Filch landing my arse in detention.'

Again, that same sneering smile slid across Draco's thin lips as he stood up to his full height and slinked towards me as he completed adjusting his tie. 

'You need to learn not to care so much...' he said lowering his face so that the tip of his long nose brushed against mine. 'You're a Slytherin after all...'

'As are you,' I replied flatly, 'but he still won't hesitate to drag your sorry arse to Snape either given half the chance. Try not to forget that, Draco.'

He gave a low soft chuckle then flicked his arched brow at me once more. 

'Better get going then hey?' he purred, pressing a soft sucking kiss that I hadn't expected and didn't have the chance to resist to my lips before he turned on his heel and made for the door.

I hung back, several paces behind him and watched as he slid out into the dark hallway. I slipped soundlessly out behind him and then found myself a second later, pressed back up against the worn wood, Draco's body caging mine. Once more, his gaze captured mine, deep and dark through the shadows, his breath warm against my lips as they grazed lightly with mine.

'I'll see you again very soon, beautiful.'And with one last kiss, he disappeared down the dark corridor.

I didn't have the chance to answer. I didn't have to. I knew I'd see him again. We both knew it. We were addicts. And the drug we craved was each other.


	8. Winter Warmer

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_Winter Warmer_**

Stillness and darkness encircled us both as Draco held my gloved hand and led me once more up the shadowy, stone stairwell up to his private dorm room. The entire castle seemed so quiet, so very empty, which essentially it was. There was barely anyone around, anywhere. Most everyone had gone home for the Christmas holidays. Draco and I had been the only 2 Slytherin's who had remained in residence at Hogwarts.

Stepping before the door of his dorm, he took me in his arms, his lips dipping down and enveloping mine through the shadows. I melted into his embrace without hesitation, sliding my hands up to cup his cool cheeks with my palms as he pressed against me. My back came to rest back against the weathered wall next to the closed door. Draco's lips were thinner and firmer against my fuller softer ones but from the very first moment that I had ever kissed him, I had recognised that he was an amazing, captivating kisser. And being soaking wet and undeniably cold from playing in the snow proved no exception to the rule.

His dizzying scent flooded my senses once more, the length of his nose, cold, grazing mine as we moved together, my fingers plunging into the back of his damp blonde hair holding his lips down onto mine. Draco slipped his tongue slowly into my mouth and I met with it mine. He tasted delectable, as he always did, his savour swarming my lips, over my tongue and I couldn't wait another second. Pulling on every shred of control in my being, I gently prised my lips from his with a soft gasp, shudder rippling down my spine. Draco flashed me a grin then, his teeth glinting even through the shadows.

'Still cold?' 

I couldn't help smiling in reply. 

'Freezing...' I purred, leaning forward to suck softly at his bottom lip. 

The door was pushed open a second later and as soon as I heard it knock against the adjacent wall, I grasped the front of Draco's coat and pulled him to me, welcoming his kiss as his lips plunged back onto mine. We slipped into the warm darkness of his room together, Draco kicking the door shut quietly behind us with his booted foot.

His room was near pitch black, a mere slither of light from the now full moon filtering in through a crack in the drawn curtains. I could hardly see a thing in front of me, my eyes taking a moment to adjust. All I could feel was the wonderful warmth that enfolded me as Draco encircled me in his embrace, a stark contrast to the frigid chill outside and slowly, gently turned me in his arms. His chest pressed up against my back, his hands glancing softly down my body, his lips dropping, his tongue dragging down my cheek, tracing the line of my ear, down to taste the skin of the side of my neck. I inhaled deeply, the breath catching in my chest at the warm, wetness of his tongue caressing my cold skin.

Cloaked by the darkness of the room, he deftly stripped me of my wet clothes, discarding them to our feet, leaving me standing in only my underwear. One hand slid to trace the curve of my waist, up and over my torso, grazing each ridge and rise of my rib bones slowly in turn, sending tickles and tingles up and down my spine.

'You're really cold darling,' he whispered, his cool fingers dancing across the clasp of my bra, his other hand caressing the top of my thigh, 'you need to warm up...'

With a muttered Incendio charm, and a flick of his wand, the unlit fireplace burst into life, vibrant shards of golden orange flames surging upwards from the blackened ash pile in the hearth, bathing the room in its flickering glow. Smirking, I plucked Draco's wand from his hand, the clatter of wood on wood as it hit the floorboards echoing around the room as I tossed it carelessly to the side. I pushed myself against his hand as he cupped the obverse of my underwear. I could feel that I already wet.

'You going to help me, are you?' I murmured through the darkness. 

The clasp at my back opened and my bra loosened as Draco's thumb grazed the edges of my folds through the material of my knickers, a soft gasp catching in my chest as a tingling jolt shot up the front of me. I shut my eyes, leaning my head back against Draco's, a sigh escaping my lips as he laid soft sucking kisses to my ear. His breath was warm against my skin, his long nose grazing down my ear as his now warm lips teased the lobe. 

'Of course I am.'

I let my eyes fall back shut as his other hand slid slowly up, over the curve of my shoulder blade, sliding the straps of my bra down my shoulders one by one, inch by inch, until it finally, blissfully slid to the floor. The heat began seeping from between my legs as he cupped my breast in his palm, his thumb grazing and rubbing over the point of my nipple, teasing and tempting it to erection, tingles coursing through it, right through the centre of my body down to between my legs, the dull ache thudding in the pit of my stomach, the clawing grip creeping up inside my groin. I smiled softly as I felt his other hand slip beneath the thin fabric of my knickers and for a split second I held my breath, wary that if he touched me again I may very well come on the spot. I didn't even attempt to move his hand from me. If anything, I urged it further with my own.

With a soft sigh in my ear, Draco let one long digit drag down then up the cleft of my centre, before slipping it between my folds, parting me open, finding the firm nub of flesh that he sought with his thumb. I sank my front teeth into my lower lip, my head lolling back against his, my groan of satisfaction rising up around us as his lips ran over the exposed skin of my collarbone. The shimmer of electricity sank right into the bone as he rubbed and grazed me with his thumb in firm languid circles, the warm heat spilling from me in what felt like a veritable flood, my upper thighs now hot and damp. His breath was hot against my skin as he kissed his way down the side of my neck, sucking and kissing blushing marks into my warming skin.

'How does that feel, my love? Tell me what you need. Tell me what you want.... I'll give it to you.'

I swallowed deeply and tried hard to steady my breath, my hand resting on his as I slowly withdrew it from my knickers. 

'I need you, Draco. I want to see you.'

Turning in his arms, I gazed up at him through the darkness, the side of his face, his long nose highlighted with the peachy light of the fire. His slaty grey eyes twinkled even in the dark as he looked back into mine, deep and smouldering, so intense I was sure he could see into my soul. My fingers found the buttons running down the front of his coat through the shadows, my eyes never once leaving his as I disposed of them one by one. Pushing at his shoulders, the heavy fabric fell audibly to the ground, quickly followed by wet piles of his pullover and shirt, exposing his toned, firm torso and flat tummy.

Our lips met again, deep and full, my bare breasts pressing against Draco's bare chest as I reached my hand behind his head, knitting my fingers through his damp hair. Our tongues glided and plundered with each other's until I eventually broke the kiss. Pulling back, I laid a soft sucking kiss on his bottom lip before moving my lips down to suck along his collar bone, further down, to his pale chest. I found with the tips of my lips the tiny buds of his nipples, taking a long moment to kiss, lick and suck each one in turn, smiling to myself as I heard Draco groan softly under the ministrations of my lips and tongue.

Letting my lips travel further down, my hands traced the line of his lean waist as I slowly knelt to the floor at his feet, my tongue gliding down to caress the toned pane of his belly, flicking out to tickle over his navel. Thought I couldn't really see it, I could feel him growing bigger by the minute as my hands brushed close to the now tight, straining groin of his trousers. Reaching my grasp forward, I continued my slow kisses along his lower tummy as I unbuckled his belt, dragging it from the loops of his waistband and springing the button, before releasing, at last, his straining, throbbing erection.

'Should be a bit more comfortable now,' I whispered with a husky chuckle as I kneeled up, grasping the waistband and easing them down over his slim hips, stripping the tight, damp material down his long legs as he kicked off his heavy boots. 

Standing before me now in only a pair of his familiar black boxers, Draco took both of my hands in his and then raised me to my feet before leaning down to me and capturing my lips deep and full with his own once more. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my bare chest against his, letting him scoop me off of my feet, my legs wrapped around his hips as he carried me carefully through the darkness and over to the fireplace.

There, he laid me down on the soft shagpile rug in front of the crackling fireplace, the fur of the carpet tickling my naked sensitised skin so that I wriggled and giggled softly beneath him. The warmth from the flames that continued to heat the room sank into our chilled bones, heating our cold, damp skin. I held him down to me, my arms wrapped around his neck as we kissed deep and passionate, feeling him pressing firm and hot against me through the thin fabric of my knickers. 

My centre throbbed and ached, begging for his penetration and if I wasn't still wearing my underwear, a simple upwards raise of my hips and he would have slid easily inside of me. I groaned, pushing my pelvis against Draco's, his warm lips trailing down the front of my neck to kiss over my bare breasts. I writhed beneath him, my eyes falling shut, a groan of ecstasy escaping my throat as he dipped his head to capture one of my nipples between his warm lips. He sucked and nibbled it gently as his other hand streamed down my inner thigh, the combined tickles from his hand, the fur of the rug brushing against my body and his skin grazing across my breasts altogether agonisingly delicious.

I sighed as he trailed his now warm hands down my silhouette, his lips sliding over to suck on my other nipple. His digits roamed the waistband of my knickers as he slowly peeled them down my hips. Sitting back, Draco let his lips slide from my pert breast as he raised his body from mine, gazing down on me as I arched my hips upwards from the rug, allowing him to strip my underwear down over my hips, down my legs and fully off. He laid them carefully to the side then went to remove his own, the protuberance in the front now undeniable. Reaching a hand forward, I placed it upon on his.

'Let me...' 

I kneeled up, my lips coming level with his collar bone. Leaning forward, I lay tender sucking kisses along his neckline as I slid my hand down his toned stomach until I felt the firmness at the apex of his boxers beneath my palm. Draco let out a dull groan as my fingers wrapped his length and started massaging it gently through the material, my tongue lathing his nipples as my other hand carefully peeled the waistband down his hips. His engorged manhood to sprang free with a flourish, coming to rest against my tummy. With both hands to his chest, I guided him to lie down on his back on the rug, and shuffled over to sit between his legs as he slipped finally free from his briefs.'

Now...' I whispered, flashing a devilish smile '...we're equal.'

Leaning my chest forward over his, I let my nipples trail teasingly up Draco's bare chest, brushing the points of his nipples with my own, teasing and tempting him as I enveloped his lips with mine, deep and hungry. His fingers reached up to card through the back of my hair, holding my mouth to his as our lips crushed together, hot, hard and kiss swollen. Capturing me in his arms, he pulled me down and then rolled me beneath him, our lips remaining locked together as he positioned himself between my thighs, pressing, purposefully, at my entrance.

I shifted my hips underneath him in response, stroking my hands up Draco's slim, firm body as he slid up between my open thighs, covering my body with his, my fingers dancing up and around his shoulders to caress the smooth taut skin of his back. His hips rotated against mine in gentle, languid circles between my legs, a soft groan rising from my throat in response. I could feel what he was doing, carefully rubbing himself into my wetness to ease himself in as he dragged his lips from mine and dropped them down the side of my neck, his voice a deep, purring rumble in my ear.

'God...I want you...'

I replied with a low moan as he kissed down the side of my neck, his warm lips sending tickles and sparks through my body. I felt him nudge forward gently, easing the tip of himself slowly inside of me and I wriggled my hips side to side in response before he raised his face up, looking down on me. 

'Then have me, my love. I'm all yours.'

Without a single word more, Draco dipped his lips back down to recapture mine once more as he pushed steadily forward and finally, slid into me, my soft whimper muffled by our kiss as he sheathed himself inside of me, right to the hilt.

We lay still for a long moment, not moving, simply kissing softly as we both became accustomed to the fact that our bodies were united so closely together once again in the same way they had been numerous times before, yet, so different in a way that neither of us could vocalise. The sensations and the silent emotions between us were palpable. I combed my fingers through Draco's hair as he lay over me, his weight supported on his forearms, his hands folded over my head, caressing my locks, our lips moving gently together. After a moment, he dragged his lips from mine and gazed down into my eyes, his eyes smouldering and heavy-lidded with desire.

'You okay?' 

I shut my eyes, moving my hips carefully against him, cautious not to hurt either of us as I aligned myself with him, then nodded. 

'Y/N?'

I kept my eyes shut as my body continued to absorb the delicate yet profound feelings of him filling me, filling me right up, nothing between us. Something so simple, yet so intensely intimate. Pure raw desire and emotion. Skin against skin. Draco's voice floated to my ears again.

'Y/N...open your eyes...'

I did, my slightly glazed gaze meeting his. His eyes were hooded and intimately dark, his normally bright grey pupils an inky deep black, smouldering with bubbling desire and the clearly wavering ability to keep such ardour in control.

'Are you alright?' he repeated. Slowly, almost involuntarily, my eyes not dropping once from his, I nodded. 

'Yes. I'm always alright...when I'm with you.' 

Holding my gaze, he began, without another word, moving his hips in gentle slow thrusts, pushing forwards and backwards inside my channel. I remained still for a moment, gazing up at him, watching him with intent, gripping his shoulder blades with my hands as I opened my legs up a fraction wider before I began to mirror his motions, groaning deep from my throat, my head lolling back against the rug, my eyes falling shut as we moved together, falling into a leisurely yet steady rhythm.

Reaching my face up, our lips melded back together, our mouths devouring every inch of each other's, our tongues lathing together, our breathing growing apace amidst the feverish kisses and the rhythm of our coupling. Gradually, our pace increased and countering his weight on one elbow, Draco reached his other hand under one of my parted thighs and lifted it up, encircling my leg around his back, opening me up wider as he began to thrust deeper and harder into me. Sinking into the rug with a deep groan, I plunged my hands into the back of his hair, gripping my fingers into his locks as his lips dropped down to kiss and ravish across my heaving breasts, his tongue flicking out to taste my nipples as his every blissful plunging stroke filled me, abrading firm and measured against my inner walls, his pelvis grinding against my aching bud.

Draco continued to move inside of me, grinding and thrusting for a good while, and I was just starting to feel the gradual, building pressure of my climax rise up from deep inside my loins, when suddenly, he pulled back from me, sliding almost the full way out of me. A whimper of frustrated denial slipped from my throat, but my disappointment was quickly dispersed as Draco scooped me up in his strong arms and stood nimbly to his feet, clutching me under my upper thighs as he carried me over to the nearby wall. Pushing me up against the cool stone, his lips crushed back onto mine, his clenching hands under my thighs spreading my legs wide, my arms encircling his neck, bracing myself against both him and the wall behind my back as he pushed forward and plunged back into me in one smooth, measured stroke.

I clung to Draco, groaning and gasping, my legs wrapped around his arse, holding him deep inside of me as we moved hurriedly together, my nails gripping into his scalp as we ground and thrust against each other, our grunts and groans of pleasure and desperation now unashamed and vocal. Without missing a beat, Draco pushed one hand between our gyrating bodies, his long fingers parting and plunging into my dripping centre, the pad of his thumb rubbing and grazing my clitoris as we moved, his hips pistoning into me, our eyes locked, our blood racing, our hearts thudding, our panting breaths merging into one.

The sticky, wet heat was pouring from me now, running down both of our thighs, our bodies now sweat sheened from the exertion, skin slapping together over and over, neither of us caring. All we wanted was each other. Every single inch of each other. And the sweet, sating relief of climax. Tipping my head back against the wall, I let out a desperate wail of pleasure as Draco found my internal sweet spot, knocking and thrusting and grinding against it, again and again, his fingers continuing their pursuit on my throbbing bead, never relenting, never faltering once.

'That's it, darling,' he purred as he continued to pump into me, grinding, pummelling me harder and harder into the wall, 'scream for me. I'm not gonna to stop until I've made you come again... and again... and again...'

My last coherent thought, just before Draco made me collapse into his arms in orgasmic ecstasy mere moments later, was that it was probably a good idea that the castle would be snowed in for the next few days. Because I knew, without a single doubt in my mind, that neither Draco nor I would be leaving his bed until Boxing Day, at the very earliest.


	9. After the Yule Ball

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_After the Yule Ball_**

It was coming up for 3 am when Draco and I finally departed the festivities in the Great Hall and began to make our way back to the Slytherin common room. 7 months had passed now since the devastating Battle of Hogwarts and the final defeat of the Dark Lord. 7 months since Draco had stood amongst the rubble of the old hall, torn between choosing Lord Voldemort, his parents, and the Death Eaters. Or me, the ranks of Dumbledore's army and the side of good in the wizarding world. It had been 7 months since he had made the pivotal decision to choose to fight against the evil that had tormented him and I knew I would never forget for as long as I lived, that moment that he had taken my dirt-covered hand in his, tears in his eyes as he had stared down and refused both his family and the fate that for so long had seemed inescapable.

Following the eventual rebuilding of the school and a near 5 month hiatus due to the protracted investigation by the Ministry of Magic, any students who desired to do so had been invited back to Hogwarts to complete the last few months of their previous school term in the autumn. A fortnight before returning, in mid-September, both Draco and I had received letters informing us that we had been appointed the positions of house heads for the proceeding months. A letter from newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall had informed us that her decision to elect the pair of us had been both an irrefutable and a prudent one, due not only to our courage and resilience during the battle but also our outstanding academic achievements in spite of the turbulent series of events. Draco and I had both ended up being awarded the top accolades in 3 of our 4 subjects, Draco in potions, transfiguration and charms and I in muggle studies, astronomy and herbology.

It was now December, only a few days out from Christmas. As a means of continued resilience and solidarity, the annual Yule Ball had been scheduled to take place, just as it had every other year in the now re-built Great Hall. The cavernous space had been transformed into a glittering, snow-capped winter wonderland and the school spirit and sense of genuine enjoyment amongst both the students and professors had been immense. Over 3/4 of the original student body had elected to attend and the atmosphere of unity and kinship was undeniable and admirable. Draco and I happily soaked up the festivities, barely leaving each other's sides the entire evening. We danced, ate, drank (including sneaky intoxicating tipples that Draco had enabled us by way of a hidden flask of Firewhiskey in the inner pocket of his blazer), talked with our friends, shared kisses and had an incredible time, in a way that I think no one had since the Dark Lord's final stand over half a year before.

We now stood side by side, Draco's arm draped protectively around my shoulders, mine loosely snaking his waist as we trudged along the darkened corridors towards the Slytherin common room. I quickly realised that the late hour along with one too many sneaky sips from Draco's concealed flask and a bit too much dancing had finally caught up with me, as my head gave a momentary but profound swirl as we approached the portrait hole. My fingers were numb, my legs slightly wobbly and even though I was still perfectly conscious of my surroundings and beyond happy, my equilibrium eventually crumbled. Giving a conspicuous sway sideways, Draco quickly clutched at me with both hands, propping me upright against his adjacent shoulder.

"Oop! Steady on there, madam," he chuckled, flashing me a teasing smile, "right, no more drinkies for you tonight I think."

"I'm good, I'm good," I slurred, smirking crookedly up at him as I straightened myself slowly, "I'm not that bad. It's these bloody heels. Trust me, if I was properly pissed, I'd be on the floor by now."

The elderly wizard in the painting that guarded the hole gave a subtle chuckle and polite cough as he awaited the password.

"Pureblood..." Draco responded, loosening his tie with one hand, planting a playful slap on my rump with the other as the painting swung to the side, "...ahhh, is that what it is then? Not your level of ability, or in this case, inability, to hold your Firewhiskey?"

"Draco Malfoy!" I protested with a laugh as we stepped into the common room, "I am NOT drunk! Tipsy maybe...but not drunk! And whilst we're going down the avenue of personal insults, remind me again, why precisely am I with you?"

"My smouldering good looks, of course." Draco replied, another smirk curling the corner of his mouth, "not to mention a pile of galleons in Gringotts the size of a mountain troll. And a cock that makes you squeal like a stuck pig."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, unable not to grin.

"Oh yes! Of course!" I exclaimed loudly, slapping my forehead with my palm, "How stupid of me! Pardon my ignorance. And here I was thinking that you were the dumb blonde."

I jumped slightly, letting out a surprised yelp as another playful slap of Draco's hand contacted my arse.

"Harsh..." he purred. He feigned offence, pursing his lips slightly but his ever remaining smirk betrayed his true feelings. We always teased each other like this. And we both loved it.

"But fair..." I replied, giving a cavalier flick of my brow as I flashed him the devilish smile that he liked so much. It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes now as he slowly shook his head at me with a smile, before turning me in his arms, his hands coming up to cup my flushed cheeks as I continued to grin up at him.

"My god, you're an idiot. And a tipsy idiot at that. A silly, silly mudblood drunk on Firewhiskey."

With a smirk, I poked the tip of my tongue out at him. The term which for so many years had been used as such a cutting, vile insult no longer bothered me. I knew Draco only ever used it now just to goad me. There was no way that he meant it in a malicious way. Not anymore. Not after everything.

"Mmmm maybe..." I smiled in reply, "but I'm your idiot. And your silly, silly mudblood. And don't you forget it."

Our bodies were so close together that I could feel the warmth radiating between us, the familiar scent of mint combined with the spicy alcohol we had been sharing lingering on his breath.

"So...could I make an educated, if slightly tiddled, guess..." I began, Draco's eyes remaining locked to mine, "...that you're not in the slightest bit sleepy yet?"

"Not at all,' Draco purred, his face softening, his eyes darkening somewhat, "but first, I want to know what the perfume is that you're wearing..."

I swallowed slowly, deeply, finally letting my inane grin slip from my face.

"Why?"

I felt Draco rest his hand on my hip then, pulling me even closer to him, filling the minuscule gap that remained between us so that our bodies pressed flush together.

"Because it's doing things to me."

With that, he bent forward and, stroking my delicate drop earring out of the way, touched the tip of his nose to the sensitive point of skin beneath my ear. I shivered slightly as a loose lock of his silver-blonde hair brushed my cheek and slowly, I drew in another breath.

"What things?" I purred, concentrating hard to not crumble too soon and accost him right then and there in the middle of the empty common room.

"It's... provoking. Entrancing..." His face inched ever closer to mine so that the tips of our noses and lips were very nearly touching by the time he uttered his last word.

"Arousing."

The tip of his tongue flashed out to wet his lower lip and that was it.

Without a single thought more, I seized his collar lapels in both my hands and pulled him to me, smashing our lips together. Draco quickly mirrored my movements, opening his mouth and pressing me tight against him, one hand sliding to the small of my back, the other clutching the back of my hair. A silent gasp echoed between our desiring, hot kisses, our arms snaking each other, mine encircling Draco's neck, as he slid his hands up, his palms clutching my cheeks once more, our haunches pressed against each other as he caged me with his body, the fire crackling before us, our elongated shadows dancing on the walls around us.

I captured Draco's tongue with desperate movements and he thrust his knee between my legs, against the silky skirt of my gown, making me pant in desire. Guiding me, his hands still clasped on my cheeks as he walked skilfully backwards, we somehow managed to find the foot of the short stone staircase leading to the dormitories. I didn't actually remember climbing the stone stairs up to the darkened landing but it couldn't have taken more than 5 whole seconds from our feet leaving the carpet of the common room floor before we catapulted ourselves also up the additional short flight up to the separate prefects' dorm mezzanine, and found ourselves, in front of the door to Draco's room.

With his lips still not leaving mine, Draco grappled with the knob, before kicking the door open and together, we stumbled into the dark room, the beginnings of our clothes dropping to the floor as we went. By the time the door swung shut, my shawl, and Draco's tie and blazer already lay upon the floor.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Draco purred through the shadowy darkness as he began unclasping and unzipping the back of my dress, my fingers flicking open the buttons of the front of his dress shirt at the same time. In a matter of seconds, he had loosened the bodice and then dragged the wide straps down off my shoulders, dipping his head to kiss and suck at the exposed flesh. He paused only briefly to shake off his own shirt before returning to caress my rapidly heating skin.

"As much as you." I answered pulling him back into a breathless kiss, my hands already working their way to his trousers.

While he gripped my arse, I had his trousers open then at his ankles in the blink of an eye. Sinking to my knees, my fingers and hands slid and roamed, touching every inch of his pale, tightly toned skin that they could reach. Draco let out a soft gasp and buried his hands in my dark hair, caressing my tresses and the skin of the back of my neck gently but possessively. With another soft grunt, he shuffled slightly to step out of his trousers, shoes and socks, kicking them aside before waiting to see what I did next. With my lover standing before me, I certainly wasn't inclined to stand up again that quickly. I smirked up at Draco before grabbing his pert arse cheeks with both of my hands. Slowly, I began licking and kissing his flat belly, penetrating his navel with my tongue and receiving a deep-throated, guttural groan in reply that I couldn't help but chuckle at in smug satisfaction.

I teased him for a good while, licking, kissing and stroking, down and down, until I, at last, reached his semi-erection that was begging for attention. With a curled smile, I started massaging it with my tongue through the fabric of his boxers, much to Draco's mounting pleasure and frustration. When he was completely hardened, I teasingly stripped his pants down the length of his legs and immediately started to evoke and caress his throbbing cock with my mouth.

"Oh, god, yes..." Draco groaned, his hands sliding through my soft curls as the sensations starting to swamp him. Glancing up, I saw him sink his teeth into his bottom lip to prevent another loud moan and I couldn't help but smile around his cock as I cradled it in my mouth. I licked his full length, my lips soft, my tongue warm and wet, stimulating the most sensitive areas that I knew drove him absolutely crazy. I knew he wanted me to keep going and I knew for sure I wanted to keep going. However, I also knew that Draco was not one to relinquish control so easily, especially where pursuits of the flesh were concerned. I evoked a few more moans from him before, sure enough, he stiffened himself and pulled back from me.

"Aaah... ugh... no... babe... wait... stop!" he murmured, sliding a hand under my chin, raising my mouth gently from him. "If you keep going, I'm gonna come before we've even started."

Panting softly, he took both of my hands in his and raised me to my feet, pulling me into another deep kiss. I felt his hand dance down my thigh before disappearing beneath the swathing skirt of my dress. I let out a soft gasp as his skilled fingers stroked over the damp material of the front of my knickers, his other returning to its pursuit on the bodice of my dress which he was slowly but possessively pulling down as he continued to kiss me. As one lace-covered breast peeked from the bodice, he panted and purred against my mouth, causing a shiver to ripple down my spine.

"My turn."

In a few short moments, he had stripped my gown completely off, dropping it to pool in a shimmering puddle at my feet. My bra quickly followed, my breasts tumbling free before he sank to his knees and pulled down the very last piece of cloth, that of my damp, fragrant knickers.

With a rumbling growl at the sight and scent, he gazed up, flashing me a predatory grin of his sharp white teeth as I stepped out of the spindly garment letting him casually toss them aside. His hands found the backs of my bare thighs, then the mounds of my arse and with a groan, he pulled me towards him so that my belly was nearly resting against his inclined head. With skilled thumbs, he parted me gently open and began placing wet, hot kisses and gentle, teasing licks all over my exposed cunt. I was already feeling myself fall under his trance when he took me fully into his mouth a moment later, with an almost obscene groan of pleasure. He was rewarded with a deep moan, followed by breathless gasps as I clutched desperately at his blonde hair. He didn't have to work long though. Through the all-night foreplay, the alcohol, the teasing, the bubbling arousal, the kissing and the previous touches of his hands against me, I was already on the edge of orgasm.

"Ngggh... ohhhh fuck, Draco! Stop, stop, stop!" I breathed desperately, scrunching up my eyes in desperation to repress my climax as I clenched his hair hard. I heard him chuckle.

"Not that easy, is it?" Draco purred teasingly and received a sneering smile as I looked down on him.

"You're a prick..." I groaned.

"Not yet," he rumbled, rising to his feet as he dipped his lips back down to recapture mine, "but that can be arranged."

A moment later, we landed on the shimmering black covers of his bed, Draco on top of me, our kisses wild and breathless as we rubbed and slid against each other.

"So... how do you wanna be fucked tonight then, my love?" he growled, his lips slipping from mine, our gazes locked together, black and blown with pleasure and desire.

I had a feeling that he already knew what the answer was going to be but I loved the fact that he asked me anyway.

"I think you already know, my darling," I purred, smiling seductively up at the beautiful man looming above me. "You do it so well after all. Mr. Slytherin King. The high and mighty Malfoy of Hogwarts."

Draco gave a soft, rumbling chuckle again, leaning down to kiss me once more before he pulled slowly back and sat back on to his haunches.

"Well...what the hell are you waiting for then? On your knees...my Queen."

I raised myself up with more than a little effort, letting Draco shuffle up behind me, his hands finding my hips, guiding me, adjusting me until he was kneeling between my open thighs. He slid his hands down, massaging and caressing the mounds of my naked backside for a moment before he lowered his lips to lay hot sucking kisses down my pale skin, tracing the pebbled line of my spine with the point of his hot tongue, my whole body shivering and shuddering in desire and barely concealed, bubbling want under his ministrations.

"Oh god..." I groaned desperately, my head arching back, my eyes lolling shut as I clenched my fingers into the heavy duvet, '...I hate you and I love you so much right about now...'

I heard Draco chuckle again from behind me.

"I know," he rumbled, pausing as he leant forward, his bare chest pressing against my back, his cheek brushing mine as he nibbled at my earlobe. His breath was hot against the side of my face.

"You hate it, don't you? Do you want me to stop?"

I groaned, turning my face slightly so that I could look into his pale grey eyes, only mere millimetres from mine, our lips grazing together.

"Don't you fucking dare..." I hissed firmly.

He smirked teasingly at me, then, without hesitation, pressed his lips hard and full to mine. As our lips remained firmly locked, our mouths, our tongues hungrily plundering together, I felt Draco slide his hands back down my body to grip my hips once more before, with one smooth movement, he pulled my lower half gently backwards as he pushed forward and at last, impaled me on his rock hard cock. Our groans of accord melted into each other's mouths as we joined, his length filling me right up to the hilt. A moment later, his lips slid from mine and we began moving slowly, his warm hands gripping and guiding my hips as he pumped slow and deep into me from behind, drawing a moan or groan or gasp from my throat, the heat spreading through my loins and rising up higher and higher in my belly with every languid, plunging thrust.

It didn't take long before our motions began to move apace, Draco's cock starting to plunge into me harder and deeper as I pushed back to meet his every deep blissful movement, both of us groaning and gasping in blissful abandon, thrusting and grinding hard and unashamed against each other, not a care of how much noise we were making or what the hell we must sound like. His hands gripped and guided my hips, moving around to massage my breasts, rake through my hair and to brush his nimble digits against the throbbing, slick bead of my clit, whilst I clenched the duvet hard, holding on for dear life against his motions and in anticipation of the momentous climax that I knew was soon to flood through me.

We came almost in unison, our groans and cries of pleasure rising high and very loud to the canopy above the bed, Draco's hands clenching my hips hard as he thrust deep into me, pumping me with the hot flood of his climax, whilst I exploded beneath him, my core melting from the inside out. My pussy dripped, my back arched, my head snapping back, my walls clenching tight and hot around his length as I milked every drop of him into me. Sweat streamed down my spine and between my breasts, both of us continuing to groan with absolute abandon, relishing the last quivering motions of Draco within me and me wrapped around him, before I finally loosened with a shuddering, guttural moan and collapsed face down into the mattress, Draco crumbling gently on top of me.

Draco was already awake when I opened my eyes the next morning, both of us still naked and curled up snugly together in his big comforting bed. The warmth of his chest melded into my back as he continued to spoon me from behind, holding me as close as possible, a soft smile greeting me as I glanced dreamily back at him over my shoulder. With a tender rub of his nose against mine and a gentle kiss from his lips, I giggled softly and then nestled back down, snuggled into my Draco's embrace and closed my eyes once more. It was now December 23rd.

It had been a very long year. But at last, the world was starting to make sense once more. Classes were over and it was our last free day in the castle before we were due to catch the Hogwarts Express back home to London, for the Christmas holidays. And I was determined to spend every single second of it wrapped in the arms of the one person I loved more than anything or anyone, in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	10. Fresh Air

**A/N: Please read, enjoy and review :)**

**_Fresh Air_**

Our footfalls soft on the weathered flagstone pavers, cloaks billowing gently behind us, I followed Draco out of the shadowy courtyard, our fingers netted together, my hand enfolded in his. The moonlight was bright and the stars were out, their glow illuminating the landscape in a way that I was sure neither Draco nor I had ever seen in our time spent at Hogwarts up to now. It was a truly beautiful place. Mystical. Mesmerising. The night was silent, there was no-one around us for miles, all of the creatures which scurried and ventured freely in the surrounding grounds and woodland during the day, seemingly retired for the night. Ordinarily, I would find such profound silence unnerving, but as I followed Draco, the warmth of his hand as it continued to hold mine melding through my palm, I relished the undeniable peace that settled around us.

After a short walk, down an incline slope, up another, through a small thicket of trees, then along a small winding path, we came to a fence that obstructed our way. I glanced back briefly and saw the castle, already sinking in the distance and darkness behind me, its windows glowing golden through the blanket of the night. Draco vaulted over the barrier of the fence easily before turning to lift me over, his hands clutching gently at my waist. I protested slightly, as I was perfectly capable of scaling the fence on my own, which he knew well, but he insisted, hoisting me towards him and clearing the fence in one smooth movement as my hands rested on his shoulders. My complaints were silenced with a sweet, soft kiss on my cheek as he gently lowered my feet to the ground and when I pulled back and glanced into his pale grey eyes, I felt such a sudden rush of emotions that I felt for a looming split second that I may start crying. For the first time, in a long time, I felt wanted. I felt safe. I felt special, lucky. Dare I believe it, I felt loved.

In that moment, I only saw Draco and he only saw me. And we both saw the flicker of desire and adoration in each other gazes through the muted light. He smiled softly at me again, stroking his hand slowly, tenderly down the length of my long, loose hair before pulling me along once more as we journeyed further along the path. Between some bushes then along a smaller track we trudged, beneath the towering face of a steeply slanted hill that ran adjacent to the very path which we followed. We walked a little more then eventually stopped, hidden from the now far-off lights and view of the castle, by the shadows and enveloping greenery that wrapped around us.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" Draco began, leaning back against the slope of the hill, his hand still lightly holding mine, our fingers brushing gently together.  
"Almost deafening quiet," I answered with a hint of my routine sarcasm, "but yes, you're right. It is nice. It's beautiful. Mystical. Magical...dare I say."  
Draco's smile curled into an amused smirk."I knew you'd like it."  
I tilted my head upwards to survey the inky blanket above me. The blue and black swirled together almost as if the night sky was made of marble, the stars like powdered diamonds, twinkling brightly, cast across every visible inch. I must have been unknowingly standing in silence for quite a while, before a stroke of Draco's fingers against mine brought me back to myself.  
"What's wrong?" he purred softly, his eyes, dark through the shadows, watching me with a hint of concern, "you're uncharacteristically quiet."

Slowly, I shook my head.  
"I'm just... thinking." I responded with a half-smile, dropping my gaze from the sky at last, not wanting to trouble him with my thoughts, even though I knew, he'd be able to easily tell if I was trying to fib to him. I should have known better than to try and veil my feelings. Draco could read me like an open book and had been able to since the moment I had met him.  
And in that moment, he had seen something in my eyes, a mixture of both concern and confusion. He had seen the silent battle that was raging in my head as I fought for a decision that was both right and true. The corner of his mouth curled into a knowing smirk, his eyes remaining locked to mine.

"You've always been a bad liar..." he replied softly, pulling me to him once more.I looked up to gaze at him as he turned me in his arms and pressed up against me on the hillside. His fingers netted together with mine, my hands raised up to my shoulders, his hold, his body caging me possessively, intimately beneath him.

"Draco...?" I began, but soon, he was kissing me again, more aggressively than before, our lips entangled in one another's. My hands gripped the back of his silver-blonde hair, my fingers dragging through the soft strands as his lips smothered mine, deep and passionate, his tongue sliding slowly between my lips, seeking permission before embracing and dancing with my own. I groaned and sighed between our mouths and slid my arms down to encircle them around his neck, pulling him ever closer to me, bestowing a gentle but meaningful nip upon his lower lip.

"Oh god love..." Draco rumbled and I quickly pulled back, touching my fingers nervously to my mouth, thinking I had done something wrong.  
"What? Did I do something wrong?"  
He shook his head slowly then, and gave a soft chuckle.  
"Not at all, beautiful. I just thought it was hot. You biting my lip."  
I felt my cheeks flare in a blush, my gaze dropping shyly to the ground at my feet, as I became undeniably embarrassed all of a sudden. A fraction of a second later, I felt a finger scoop under my chin and my gaze being pulled back upwards, to look into Draco's hooded, riveted gaze, his face masked partially by shadow.  
"Don't be shy..." he whispered. I could feel the warmth of his breath graze across my lips. A tingle rippled through me and coursed down my front, right to the pit of my belly where I felt the throbbing heat starting to gather.

He bought my mouth back up to his, kissing me slowly, tenderly, but so fully, it felt as though every ounce of air had been drawn from my lungs. I couldn't contain the soft groan that rose from my throat. It was such a simple gesture, but so full of sincerity and intensity, and in an instant, I couldn't get enough of it. I hoped he would never stop kissing me in such a way, it made an already seemingly perfect thing like his kiss completely and utterly unmatchable. And made me undeniably aroused. Slowly but surely, the caress of his lips deepened with mine, and before I realised what was happening, I felt his fingers travel to the silver fastening of the front of my cloak. It dropped from my shoulders to pool at our feet amongst the damp grass.  
I returned the gesture before continuing onto his shirts, stripping both his light pullover and t-shirt up and over his head as one, before dropping them carelessly on the ground beside us. My hands ghosted over the toned, lightly muscular chest that I revealed and Draco moaned softly into my mouth as we continued to kiss through our movements, stripping my tops off as well, the cool night air kissing my bare skin as I stood in only my jeans and bra. Once more, he sucked deep and full at my lips, making me gasp in return, our mouths slipping apart, only the very tips still grazing, our eyes locking. I was then I realised I couldn't deny it any longer. I was in love with him. Completely and utterly. And I wanted to be with him always. No matter what.

"I..." I stammered, my voice shaking somewhat as the desire that was flooding my body started to become overwhelming.  
"Draco...I..."I paused again, my mouth slightly agape. It was almost as if I had forgotten how to speak. My head was buzzing. All I could see was his penetrating grey eyes which were locked to mine, silently questioning. He touched a warm hand to my cheek and my eyes fluttered shut, relishing in his caress.  
"What's the matter? Tell me..."  
"I think...," I whispered, pausing again to swallow deeply as I remained riveted to his gaze, before finally, it all came tumbling out, "I think...I...I think I'm in love with you. I love you, Draco. I really do. I love you."

Utter silence fell around us. I stood dead still, almost like I had been petrified, the only part of me moving to be my eyes, the only sounds I heard that of the thundering of the blood in my ears and my heart thudding in my chest. The silence seemed to last an eternity, though in reality it was probably on a few seconds and I was rapidly coming increasingly hysterical within as the seconds ticked by. Finally, I cracked.

"Oh god please..." I near sobbed, "please...please say s-something..." I felt my lip begin to quiver and I knew I was only seconds away from bursting into full-blown tears. I swallowed hard again, pressing my lips together and squeezing my eyes shut, tears beginning to quiver at the corners, Draco's silent gaze now becoming unbearable to look at. It was then I heard it.

"I love you too."I kept my eyes shut and said nothing for a moment. I thought I must be hearing things. I waited. Then, I heard it a second time.  
"I love you too." It was undeniable. Draco was still standing there in front of me, his gaze locked to mine when I opened my eyes back again.  
"What?"  
It was barely a whisper but he heard me. I know he heard me, because he said the very same words, for a third, heart fluttering time. "I love you too, beautiful. I always have. From the moment I saw you. That very first day. I have always loved you. You are, without a doubt, the most incredible, strong, stubborn, beautiful woman that I have ever met."

Nothing else needed to be said. Without a single word more, our mouths met again, our kiss so deep and passionate, that I felt myself simply collapse into it. I felt Draco cup both of my cheeks with his hands, cradling my face fully as he deepened the kiss even more until his lips slid from mine to whisper in my ear. I felt his arousal straining, tented in the still closed restriction of his trousers, pressing hard, warm and eager against my bare belly.

"Sweetheart..." he purred, sliding one hand down between us, his fingers flicking open the buttons at the front of my jeans, "I need to be inside of you. Will you let me?"  
I drew in a shaky breath.  
"Here?"  
"Yes. I want to take you right here beautiful, right now, standing like this. I want to show you how much you mean to me."  
He dragged my zip down before slipping his fingers inside my knickers and between my slippery, warm folds, finding with skilled accuracy my throbbing nub of flesh. He began stroking lovingly but possessively at my pulsing bud, my eyes lolling weakly shut, a sighing groan rising from my throat as his tongue trailed along the shell of my ear.  
"But...but someone could hear....ahhh..." I was panting now, my protests weak.  
"No-one will hear...not if you're quiet...," Draco growled, smirking, as he eased my jeans down the tops of my thighs. 

With one hand, he finally released his own arousal, pulling it from the confines of his now opened trousers and boxers, all the while as he continued to caress and tease me with his tongue at my ear and his fingers on my clit. I ran my hands down his back, stroking and clenching at the taut, bare skin, pulling him closer against me as he began stripping my knickers down my hips until they too joined my jeans at my ankles. Reaching around, he gripped my rear and tugged me towards him, our lips, our tongues, our bodies crushing back together, not so much as a slither of space between our bodies. When Draco finally broke the kiss moments later, he raised his hand to my mouth, resting 2 of his long fingers upon my lips.

"Give 'em a suck, beautiful, lick them. Make them nice and wet." he purred, and then watched attentively as I pulled his digits into my mouth, wetting them liberally. He groaned at the attention I gave his fingers, running his other hand under one of my thighs to lift my leg free of the confines of my bunched jeans, readying me for what was to inevitably come. I gasped at the rush of cold air against such a delicate part of my body, and let Draco's fingers slip from my mouth.

With a groaning sigh, he pressed his brow against mine, our lips grazing, teasing as he trailed his now slick fingers down to my entrance. He breached me easily, pushing into my sticky, wet heat, my body opening to him in way that it had never before, my head lolling back against the hill behind me as I let him finger me in preparation.

"You have no idea what you do to me, beautiful..." he grunted as he thrust his arousal against me, so close that if his fingers had not already been inside me, he would have slid easily in.  
"You're wrong. I know...exactly, what I do...ahhh... to you," I gasped, grinding my hips against his erection, "...it's exactly the same thing that you do to me. You entrance me. You distract me. You thrill me. And you drive me absolutely... fucking crazy."

I gave a tight squeeze around Draco's fingers within me and my motions, combined with my words, was about as much as he could take. He pulled his fingers from me, then, in one swift motion, lifted my other thigh and pressed me up against the hill, before surging forward and thrusting his arousal deep into me. I practically screamed, my need to be quiet overtaken by the instant pleasure. My arms reached back to grip the thick grass of the hill and Draco dug his fingers into my thighs as he began to move.

Our bodies rocked together in unison, my now exposed breasts which had been freed from my bra when Draco had roughly tugged it down now heaving and falling in front of his face. My head was thrown back in pleasure, my mouth open, my lips kiss swollen and red. My eyes looked down on him, filled with lust, my cheeks flushed, burning hotly. I groaned deeply, tightening my grip on the hill behind me as I rode up and down on his rock-hard cock, feeling the surging drive and quivering power in his legs as I thrust against them, the cradling embrace of his arms wrapping me as he continued to hold me and work me upon him.

I gasped loudly as Draco leaned forward, pushing harder into me, thrusting deeper and deeper, the thatch of his pubic hair grinding and grazing against the throbbing sensitised nub of my swollen clit and wet pussy, his tongue drawing trails along the front of my neck, my throat contracting and expanding with my increasing gasps and pants. I groaned loudly again as his fingers plunged between into my folds, his thumb rubbing and worrying my clit with such a measured intensity that I felt my whole body was close to crumbling in pleasure.

We knew that neither of us would last long like this, and a couple more strokes of his slick thumb between my folds combined with his cock pistoning inside of me had me shaking, whimpering, tensing then finally crying out with a strangled wail. My nails dug hard into the flesh of his back, my body bucking against his as the white-hot heat tore up the front of me. Draco practically howled at the sensation of my body tightening around him. He thrust a few more times within me, his fractured breaths hot and desperate against my face, pushing in as deep as he could, before, with several violent jolts of his hips and a deep guttural groan, he came in hot, hard spurts, deep within me.

We clung to each other for a long while, panting against each other's neck, until I finally, rather unexpectedly, broke out into a cheerful laugh. Draco leaned into my neck, the joy infectious, and grinned happily, his lips pressing soft, sloppy kisses to my thudding pulse point. After a long moment, he, at last, lowered my now aching thighs, watching his essence drip down between them as he smoothly slipped out of me. With a devilish smirk, he trailed a finger up the inside of my leg, catching the sticky wetness and delighting at the very sight of it, his eyes twinkling before he slipped a couple of fingers back inside me, thrusting playfully and watching me moan at the sensation.

"Another round already?" I asked him, mirth on my face. Draco's eyes glistened with glee and he reached up again to press a wet, hot kiss to my lips.  
"I would, I most definitely would. But we should be getting back now," he said, removing his fingers with a purr as he began to tuck himself away, "it's getting chilly and I don't want you to get cold."

I stretched against the hill with a deep sigh, and nodded in reluctant agreement. We dressed quickly, before Draco took my hand once more and we made our way slowly back along the pathway, back towards the castle. We were still holding hands when we stepped back into the same shadowy courtyard that we had left from earlier in the night, Draco turning to me with a curled smile.

"So...where do we go from here, hey?" His finger dragged up my still flushed cheek, pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear.  
"I don't really know yet," I replied honestly with a soft chuckle, "but I did have one thought..."  
Draco cocked his brow curiously.  
"And that is?"  
Our gazes locked once more and I couldn't help but smile as I heard myself reply.  
"To your bed?"  
Returning my grin, his eyes flickered as he held my gaze.  
"You know what?" he purred, leaning his lips into mine once more, "I think that is a fucking fabulous idea. Pun fully intended."


End file.
